


The Reaping

by Arrowswillguideyou



Category: Arrow - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angel and Demons, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, my great ideas, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:06:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrowswillguideyou/pseuds/Arrowswillguideyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This love is alive back from the dead</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

_______________________________________

I had died at the age of seventeen. I had died young, and naive. I had become a sad story around my small town. I had died a inexperience girl, who couldn't talk to a male specimen no longer than five minutes.  
I had died. 

I died on impact as the car swerved in to a bridge railing. The snow fall on the road was held accountable. I had screamed as I attempted to grip the wheel. I lost control over my old ratty jeep. I had lost. 

I met the lake as the car drove through the bridges railing. My windshield shattered against the impact, I am met with freezing cold water. I feel my limbs shake already from the frosty air.  
The water surrounds the car, it leaks in through the windshield. 

I die. I choke as the water rushes against my ankles. I am frightened from not being able to feel my face. I attempt for my safety belt. It locks against my torso. 

I drown in the freezing lake, the lake my mom once took me, I skipped rocks as a five year old completely content in the world, I am dead at the age of seventeen.  
I am dying.  
I am helpless. 

The darkness sways against my eyelids. The darkness is unwelcome as it takes me whole. 

Below freezing water surrounds me

_________________________

I am a senior in high school, my gpa is higher than normal which resulted in advanced placed classes. It had lead to meeting my best friend Sara Lance. I had a obsession with computers, I had a knack in fixing glitches, and sometimes hacking databases.  
Sometimes I felt as if no one understood. No one in this universe understood me, could compete with my naive little heart. I don't think my mother understood the half of it. Donna Smoak was a fearless women, who allowed a man to enter her life, knock her up, and just leave. Donna Smoak allowed it, passed down her good heart to her daughter. 

I lift my lips in a smile. 

My mother owns a diner in town. I had grown use to sitting at a table as the Starling life passed by. I gripped my pencil, and focused more on my homework.  
Donna had rushed past but slammed a plate of food next to my chemistry book. I glanced behind lifting my lips as my mother works her small diner- 

The seat across of me become occupied. I narrow my gaze to find my best friend nibbling on my fries. "Hey" I shoo her away from my food. 

Sara smirks behind her fry. She swallows, and begins to lecture me "You need a new hang out" Sara peers at me "And don't say the library" Sara smiles in spite of herself. 

I press my lips together to hide my smile. "I can always come to the detention hall if you would like" I tilt my head, furrowing my brow. Sara lips spread in a grin. 

"I do not regret smacking Layla right in the face" Sara grabs another fry. She shifts over to snatch a magazine off of the table.  
I peer on amused by my friend. "The whole cafeteria heard the slap" I sigh shaking my head. "You can't defend everyone" 

"Layla is a bitch" Sara raised a shoulder. I could not help but agree. Layla Fredrick was in fact a bitch. I allow my gaze to return to my homework. I narrow my eyes behind the glasses I wear. I become aware of Sara across from me. 

"Holy shit-" Sara said is a harsh whisper. "Look at that-" Sara is laughing behind her closed fist. I frown slightly and turn my head. I peer around the diner, and raise my lips as I meet the regulars gazes. "Sara-?" I begin but find the source of Sara's giggles. 

He is wearing a black sweater, and jeans. He is in simple clothing, regular clothes, but he is not a regular man. The air in my lungs ceases. He is staring at me.  
His hair is brown, a light brown. His hair is trimmed close to his scalp. His face belongs in museums. And he is staring at me. 

His eye color belongs in stormy sea water. They are blue, possibly to blue. I gaze at him, and he is still staring at me. There is no expression on his face- he is just simply staring with his ice blue eyes. 

I am nervous under his intent gaze- I snap my head to Sara, and she is peering at me. "He has a staring problem" A laugh lingers in her voice. 

The diner background noise becomes loud in a moment, I wonder if time seemed to still. I narrow my gaze in wonder- "Felicity?" 

I turn my attention to Sara. "I'm fine" 

Sara shakes her head "I didn't ask if you were okay" She leans forward in the booth. "Did the beautiful man scare you?" 

I laugh and feel my face turn red from shyness. "You are such a ass" I throw a fry at her. 

"He is still staring at you" Sara said glancing, "Seems to be smiling as well-" Sara peers at the stranger sitting at the counter. "I wonder if he knows what we are talking about-" 

I burst out laughing. I close my books and gather my things into my bag. 

"Oh. He is leaving-" 

"Sara, stop" I said zipping my pack. "You probably creeped him out" I tease. 

"We are leaving?" Sara ushers out of the booth. 

" _I_ am going to finish my chemistry homework" I emphasize, and stand next to Sara. "You can come over, and maybe -" 

"No thanks" Sara zips up her leather jacket. "I'll call you tonight, love you" She leans toward my cheek and presses her cheek to mine.

"Love you" I called as Sara is leaving the diner. I turn toward the clatter of dishes, and find my mother placing a order. 

Donna writes in a notebook, and is nodding her head along. "Okay. Gotcha" She said into the receiver of the telephone. She says her goodbyes, and clicks the end button. "A storm is coming. People panic for snow" Donna said rushing toward the kitchen. 

"Im going to head home" I call after her.

Donna turns her body in the doorway. A frown lingers on her face. "It's going to snow soon" She said. 

"Don't panic" I take a step toward her. "You were just teasing everyone from panicking" I hug Donna as she embraces me. "I have Toby to protect me" 

"You named your truck Toby?" Donna pulls away. 

"Correction Toby is a jeep" I tease my mother more. Donna rolls her blue eyes, the same eyes as mine. I spread my lips in a small smile. "I will be careful" I promise. "It's not even snowing yet" I glance toward the windows of the diner. 

Donna hesitates for several moments, she is giving me a calculated expression. I inwardly sigh, and try to stay patient. I am patient, a smile lifts my cheek. Donna sighs dramatically "Call me when you get home" She tries to be stern. I nod my head and feel her lips on my cheek. "- And grab something to eat" Donna calls as I am shifting out of the kitchen. 

"Love you mom" I instead call back, I pass by our cook. I waved my hand, and beam at Frank "Hiya Frank" I wave as I rush past him. He shouts his hellos over the frying pan. I push through the diners entrance. 

I am met with brisk winter air. I place my bag down and slid into my parka. I sigh sweeping my blonde locks to the side. I shift my car keys in my hand, and walk toward my jeep.  
I can see my breath as I walk in the parking lot, my backpack is heavy on my lower back. I grumbled ever taking extra credit courses - 

It is snowing. 

I watch as a simple beautiful snowflake breezes in the air. I halt outside my jeep, and watch as the snowflakes enter the sky. It still holds perfection- it hasn't met the ground yet, I tilt my head to the sky and watch the snowflakes. They are wistful in the cold air- I can feel them press on my cheeks.  
I shiver, and yank open my door. I enter my jeep and key the ignition. I crank the heat and press my palms against the vent. I lean toward the steering wheel and gaze up, the snowflakes are falling against my windshield. It is darkening my windshield with white layers of coldness. I swiftly turn on the wipers and watch as the snow falls away from my windshield. I settle in the drivers seat, and strap myself in. 

I tell myself it's only a fifteen minute drive- ten if I'm speeding- but, according to my mother I would never do such a thing. I reverse out of the parking space. I begin to drive through the town of Starling. I turn the knob for the radio, and settle for a news channel.  
I turn on my headlights and I'm met with rushing snow against my headlights. I try to ease my worries by paying attention to the radio. 

The snow is falling heavier and heavier. 

I drive under the speed limit. I am cautious, I note I am the only vehicle on the road since I left the diner. I swallow a small lump, and turn off the radio.  
I grip the steering wheel more tightly. 

I am approaching the bridge. Then I will be home, just up that hill is my home. My neatly lived home. I become utterly relax as I enter the path toward the bridge. 

_I'm home_ sounded very sweet in my ears. 

I couldn't really tell from the opposite side of the road of the car entering my lane. 

I felt the impact hit my left side bumper. I panicked jerking the wheel toward the right. 

Another impact on my right bumper. 

Then my jeep is nose driving forward. My face meets my steering wheel. 

I am to dizzy to comprehend anything. 

I just know I died. 

I had drowned. I had felt the oxygen leave my lungs, I had felt my heart stop, I had felt the survival instinct spasm my limbs. I had felt the lightness tingle my body. 

I had felt heads reach my temple. 

I had died. My name was Felicity Megan Smoak. I was a happy girl, who only dreamt of small things. I hadn't left my mark in the world yet- 

I loose consciousness. The darkness is unkind. 

All I can see now are blue icy eyes 

•_________________________•

I awake to the sound of medical machines. I blink open my eyes, and gaze softly at the monitor. I feel the pain in my inner arm, I stare at the needle in my arm. The IV causes some discomfort, I inwardly panic 

I stare at my mother, she is crying at the edge of my bed, Donna hasn't realized I woke. I try to open my throat but I can't find no voice. I feel my hand twitch - and Donna snaps her head in my direction. She blinks and her blue eyes are so wide. She looks so relieved I feel my eye sting with tears. "Felicity" She is embracing me gently. "Honey- I am so happy" I can feel her tears spill on my hair. I close my eyes and hold her tightly. 

"Mom? What happened?" I wondered sincerely, the anxiety of not having a single idea swelled up inside me. 

"You were in accident" Donna can't seem to stop crying. I peer away as my head begins to throb. I can't comprehend her words. "A accident?" I am bewildered. 

"Honey, you drove off a bridge" Donna whispers as the tears are visible in her eyes. I can feel the air cease. I am no longer breathing- I stared wide eyed at my mother. I blink, and tears drip down my face. "I -" 

Donna squeezes my hand tightly. "You're okay. Try to relax sweetie" She nodded her head encouraging. I swallow, my throat is burning. I want to cry, and panic.  
But I can't. I am suddenly aware of the nurse entering the room. 

"You're awake" She smiles at me. "You scared us" 

"How long have I been here?" I turn towards my mother. 

Donna peers down at the hospital tile. She gathers a breath and meets my gaze. "Two weeks". 

"Oh my god" I hear my own voice crack. I am panicking now. "I was in a coma?" I wondered aimlessly. "Obviously" I answer my own question. 

I lean further in to the bed as the nurse approaches. She has brown light hair, it's in a perfect ponytail. I stare at the nurse, and she deepens her smile. 

"I should go get the doctor" Donna abruptly stands, she is exhausted. I frown from the bed. Donna leaves the room in a hurry. She turns in search for the doctor.  
The nurse has my attention once my mother leaves my line of view. She plays with the tube for a moment. She glances down at me. "It's a miracle you're alive, Felicity" The nurse is brisk as she grasps a syringe. 

I furrow my brow. "What is that?" I peer at the blue liquid in the syringe. The nurse takes the tube leading to my IV. "Just something to ease the pain" she murmurs as she presses down on the syringe. 

_I'm not in pain_ I inwardly state. I fidget in the uncomfortable bed. The nurse notices, and quirks her eyebrow. She grasps my arm firmly and holds it to inject me. I wince against the pain of the needle. I can feel the blue liquid enter my veins. 

The nurse takes off her gloves in a swift motion. A smile is lingering on her lips. "That was easy" I can hear her voice but my ears are ringing.  
I close my eyes in attempt for the nurse to leave the room, I might get sleep. The nurse footsteps are patting toward the door.  
The door opens, and closes quickly. I inwardly count to thirty before opening up my eyes. I am relived to find the room empty. 

I am alone.  
Now, I panic. I begin to run my fingers and try to remember the day. I can't recall the day entirely. I have no memory. I can just remember dreaming of blue icy eyes.  
I'm freezing- I can feel my bones shiver slightly. 

The door is opening-  
I prop my head up in attempt to see Donna-  
It is not Donna. A doctor steps in swiftly. He is wearing a usual white coat but underneath he is wearing all black. Everything is black. I sit straight up as he walks toward my bed. I feel my throat is suddenly dry- I swallow as he stares down at me. 

He has a beautiful face. It sincerely belonged in museums. His hair was light brown, it was chopped close to his scalp. His eyelashes were long, very long. I stare up at plump lips- that are in a hard line.  
I meet his expected gaze- I stare into blue eyes. The are the color of winter ice. I falter slightly at the sight of him.  
The door is opening once more, and the doctor is peering away from me intently. My mother steps in holding a stuff bear. I meet her gaze softly, I raise my lips as Donna places the bear on the table. 

I shift my gaze to find him staring at me. I peer away before finding reason to stare once more. Donna begins to pace around the room expectedly.

I open my mouth as the doctor approaches my bed side. He peers down at me and shifts his gaze to my arm. "Who entered this room?" 

His voice was quiet and yet so frightening. It was so alluring barely a whisper leaving his plump lips. "A nurse" I answer and tilt my head up at him. "She gave me something for the pain" I mumbled bitterly. 

The doctor furrowed his brow. "You are in pain?" He sounded alarmed. 

I frowned, and found my gaze darting to my mother. "No, I feel no pain. Actually it's alarming how fine I feel- considering I drove off a bridge and practically died- I feel-" I feel my voice trial off to witness his intent gaze set on me. "I feel fine" I nod. 

I snap my gaze to Donna, she is just standing there staring at the wall.  
I return my gaze to the doctor. "The woman injected you with a liquid?" He asks his voice tight. 

"As a nurse should do" I narrow my eyes. I grow aware of him as he hovers. I flick my gaze to witness the tilt of his head. 

It bothered me. This man bothered me. He was so unnerving, and gorgeous. I become a utter fool as his hands brush against my forearm.  
I am stone under his fingertips. He barely touches me, I can feel his fingers falter. He snaps his gaze to meet mine. I turn my head, and anticipated his cold eyes. "I'm very sorry, Felicity Smoak" 

I can feel my chest heave from his words, he has spoken my name, it sounded so familiar rolling off his tongue. "Sorry? For?-" I begin to wonder bewildered until he steps away from the bed. 

I am surrounded by the chaos of a hospital. The noise jolts me as the doctor walks away from me. I stare at him as he exit. His expression is.. Rough, completely grim. 

Donna turns around, and blinks as she gazes around the room. "Where'd he go?" Donna wonders as she approaches. 

I scoff staring at the closed door. "He just left -" I furrow my brow. "Mom, he was so intense. Asking all of these question-" 

Donna frowns and leans toward me. She presses her palm to my forehead. "Honey, he barely spoke a word to you. I turned and he was gone. Are you feeling okay?" Donna wonders. 

I stare calmly at Donna, I can blink the confusion away. "I'm tired" I swallow the massive lump in my throat. I am clinically insane, I am done for.  
I attempt to smile at Donna. 

"Sara called four times since you woke up" Donna sighs and sweeps a strand of styled hair away from her.  
I smile for the first time since I woke up from this nightmare, I smile from the thought of Sara. _Sara must be a wreck_ I think of my best friend, and feel my lips falter. 

"Let me go get that doctor" Donna heaves herself to a stance. I note my mother can't stay still for long. I roll my eyes "I know he's eye candy mom, but cmon" I tease her lightly. 

Donna frowns once more, it is ceasing her whole face. I pinch my face confused. "Doctor Tompkins is a little to old for you" 

I furrow my brow at Donna, a laugh is lingering "Mom, he's like what? Twenty five? Actually he looks young to be a doctor-" 

The door is being open. I withhold the urge to gawk. I stare pointedly at my mother, until a older gentleman steps inside. He smiles politely at us both. "Nice of you to show up to the party, Felicity" He said.  
Donna laughs beside me, I can't find my voice. I can no longer speak. I find no humor as a man of sixty is holding my chart. He is carefully looking over as I hyperventilate. 

"Mom, there was another doctor" I say turning toward her. I stare as she become confused. I am wide eyed to see her frown. "He was really nice looking - handsome? Blue blue eyes? quizled jaw?" I sigh my frustration as she shakes her head. 

"Doctor Tompkins has been here the entire time" Donna pats my hand gently. 

I am no longer aware of my current surroundings. I politely answer all of the doctors questions in a yes or no manner. I can feel Donna interlock her hand with mine, she is comforting me as he speaks. I can't seem to pay attention. The man with the cold eyes is flooding my thoughts- 

I become lightheaded to know he wasn't permitted to enter the room.  
_I don't think he was at least_ I inwardly correct before I am reminded of his touch. 

I zero my gaze on my forearm. I can still sense his touch on my skin. I am alarmed by the sensation. I am frowning as I inspect my arm. I grow weary, and vulnerable to know that he was in my room. 

"Honey?" Donna wonders and I can hear the concern in her tone. I shift my gaze to her, I narrow my eyes and tilt my head. "Doctor Tompkins asked you a question.." Donna murmurs. 

I nod quickly. I peer toward the doctor, and shake my head. "I'm sorry, what?" 

Doctor Tompkins clasps his hand against the clipboard. "How are you feeling?" 

"I feel fine" I answer 

Doctor Tompkins is engrossed, he is peering as if I am a prized possession. "You're a very lucky girl" , and he walks straight out of the room. 

A frown pulls on my lips, and I sink into the stiff mattress. 

I don't have luck, and I feel the gloom of dread wash over me. 

•___________________________•

I stayed two more nights under the doctors eagerness. I felt as if I was a experiment, as if I held a mutant power. I was told I escaped death. 

I am the talk of the town, I have become this source of gossip. Donna received more baked goods than a bakery, I stare wide eyed as I enter my kitchen. Sara trails behind, and I slowly turn toward the staircase. 

Sara has not left my side since I was admitted to leave the hospital. She hovers near me, and insists on carrying my bag. "I am fine" I roll my eyes and climb the steps. 

"I recall you were pronounced dead" Sara calls behind "I would not label that as fine-" 

I halt on the steps and turn my body abruptly around. "That's what wrong-" I push my glasses to the bridge of my nose. "I shouldn't be alive" I whisper. I search her appalled gaze, and I can feel my shoulders sag. 

"Felicity Megan Smoak" Sara chokes "It is a miracle that you are.." she meets my gaze. I feel guilt for making her emotional, Sara does not like to feel emotions. Her way of showing affection is sarcasm. 

"I know that.." I murmur turning. 

"You have angels watching over you" 

I feel my expression falter. "Not you too" I glance behind and catch her grinning. 

"Honestly, the whole town thinks so" Sara said as I walk swiftly down the hall. "I also had to remind people you weren't dead" Sara tone flat. 

I enter my bedroom, and I am met with mint green walls. I can feel the tension leave my body. I am home, and I calm. My home is cozy, it is what a use to be waitress could afford. Sara flops onto my bed, and I turn on the lamp on my desk.  
I stare down at the photo frame and smile at the picture of Donna, and I. I catch the frame of Sara, and I. We are younger, it was her birthday.  
I turn toward her, she props her head in her hand. 

"Lou is dragging up Toby if you would like to come" I approach the bed, and lay beside her. 

"I would love to watch Lou tow Toby out of the lake" Sara mocks enthusiastically. Sara lips curve, but I can see her eyes swell. "Felicity" Her tone is soft. I peek at her "Yeah?" I wonder back. Sara turns her head, and I can see the tears. 

"I am so happy you're still here. I don't care how or why. I really don't. I love you" Sara whispers as her gaze is to the ceiling. 

I twine our hands together. I squeeze her hand. I can feel my chest heave "I'm happy too. Sara, I can't really explain what happened-" I say "I don't really remember but I know my heart stop beating" 

Sara breath catches, and she sits up. Her eyes no longer have tears brimming "Well I'm happy your heart still beats" She pokes my chest playfully. 

"It's weird .. I feel .." I narrow my eyes "As if I'm being watched over" I frown. Sara sharply peers at me for a moment but a glint of playfulness washes over. "Do you wish Doctor Cutie was watching over you?" 

I throw a pillow at her. "Why do I tell you anything?" I sigh. Sara winks at me "Listen, and you have been catching all guys attention-" Sara lifts a shoulder "If you're into that sort of thing" 

I smile, shaking my head. "Have not" I give her a pointed look. Sara rolls her eyes "That guy from the dinner was so into you" Sara claims. "In a Edward Cullen sort of way" She mutters. 

I tilt my head, and I laugh. "Are you on drugs? What guy?" 

"Perfect? Blue eyes? Model material? All black?" Sara questions me. "See, you already forgot about him" Sara laughs. 

"Sara? What?" I ask, and I feel the color drain from my face. Sara stares at me for several moments, she is accessing me. I try to calm my panic expression. 

"Felicity, are you okay?" Sara wonders 

"The guy from the diner sounds just like -" I furrow my brow passively "The doctor.. The description" I can feel the frown lowering my lips. Sara lips twitch, and she hesitantly raises a shoulder "Maybe it's the same guy" She offers. 

I scoff, and shoot her a hard expression. "What are the odds of that?" I roll away from her, and I can feel my heart shudder in my chest. I tug on my sleeve worriedly, I focus on the sewing of the sweater. 

"Stranger things have happened" Sara calls from the bed. 

I stare blankly at the hard wood floor, and I count the cracks in the floorboard. I count to thirty before turning. My chest is still tight, but I smile at her. Sara expression is calculated. I press my hands together "Let's go" I suggest, as I peer away from her gaze.  
Sara ignores my sudden panic attack, and I love her all for it. 

•_____________•

 

I stand below the bridge toward the stream. I stare closely at the water, it seems grey as the current sways. I can feel the cold whip at my cheeks. Sara stands silently beside me. We watch the tow truck reverse closely towards the water.  
I glance toward Sara, I sniffle as I lost feeling in my nose. Lou steps out and waves toward us. We wave back as he begins his efforts to get my jeep out of the lake.  
I wince to think of my jeep -

"Felicity Smoak?" 

I snap my gaze to my left, and I find a man smiling down at me. "I am with your insurance company-" He takes a step forward. "John Diggle" He introduces. 

I can feel Sara beside me. I inwardly think of how absurd a company would come to the scene - and of course how he knew I was here, I try to calm my expression. "Nice to meet you" 

"I just have a few questions" Mr Diggle murmurs, and his gaze falls on Sara. I take a quick peek at her, and she seems curious about John Diggle. I press my lips together, and shoot her a pointed look before stepping away. 

"Of course" I nod. I stand a few feet away from Sara, she is still peering at us from afar. I attempt to shoo her away silently . Sara rolls her eyes as she turns. John Diggle removes a piece of paper, and glances down at me. 

"I'm sorry for your accident Miss Smoak" He said sincerely, I meet his gaze. "What can you remember?"

I narrow my eyes in thought "I remember the other car.. Swerving into my line-" my tone is brisk. "I remember.. Hitting the bridge" I didn't realize my throat suddenly turned dry. I stare up at John "Sorry" I offer. 

"My apologies Miss Smoak, I didn't mean to bring up your traumatic experience" John insists. 

"Do I need to sign any papers?" I wonder as I steal a glance toward the jeep cranking out of the lake. 

"No" John answers quickly. 

I snap my gaze to John Diggle, I stare at his polite expression. He seems as if he is a soldier, well mannered. I gaze thoughtful at his attire, he wears all black- 

"I'm sorry" I furrow my brow "Which insurance company are you from?" I press, and I feel my inner panic button being push. 

"I'm just here to ask a few questions Felicity" He said, and hesitation filled my gut for a moment. Then I feel my lips spread in a smile, I press my tongue against my clench teeth. 

"Okay" I nod carefully. 

"What can you remember?" He wonders once more, I feel my gaze narrow. "Anything unusual?" 

I inwardly scrambled, my thoughts travel effortlessly. _Yes, I woken up in the twilight zone_ I inwardly chant, I level my gaze with him. "With your vehicle? Anything unusual occur?" John stares for a moment before patiently pointing to my jeep. 

"No-" I shake my head. "No" I can feel his gaze burning into my face. I flick my gaze to his, and he eyes me. "Well, you're a lucky creature Felicity Smoak"

And he simply walks away from me. I stare bewildered after him, and I slowly turn toward Sara. She turns toward me and merely glances "That was easy and quick" She mutters.  
I stare at the totaled jeep. 

I feel my hands begin to shake. 

"Sara" I whisper pathetically staring 

I shouldn't be alive. It is clear now, some higher being wanted me alive. Someone saved me

"Felicity? Where the fuck is your door?"


	2. "You are not crazy, Felicity Smoak"

I return to school that Monday. I cling to the hope of normalcy of my return. I pretend I have been on vacation the entire time. I walk toward the entrance, I try to ignore the gawking stares. I can feel every gaze around me- and I find myself slowly coming to a halt. I can't seem to breath. In the freezing cold I stand there completely breathless. I lower my gaze and find the pile of snow below my feet. I don't actually comprehend why my limbs are moving, I walk straight down the small hill of the school. Several yards away was the forest, I wouldn't call it a forest, just a gloom of darkness that were called trees.   
I lower myself, and try to catch my breath. I can feel my heart plummeted in my chest, my pulse thumping in my veins. I close my eyes-   
I can feel relaxation calm my erratic pulse.

I can see icy blue pupils behind my eyelids. 

I gasped and feel my body press against the snow. I catch myself on my palms and breathe throughly. "Holy shit" I breath, and I push myself forward. I scramble to a stance and peer bewilderedly around. I push away the nagging feeling of déjà vu. I blame my active imagination as I can feel eyes on me.   
I run straight up the hill and do not look back. 

I know there was someone in the forest watching me.

For the first time in my life, I don't want to understand. 

•______________________________________•

I can feel my limbs slow once I am leaving the school building. I come to a complete halt, I stand directly toward the forest.   
I allow my imagination to soar. I gaze into the forest- expecting .. waiting. I inwardly mock myself for allowing this to prolong. I quickly glance before moving ahead toward the students-

I am met with a solid chest. I pull away, well stumbled away but firm hands caught my elbows very gently. The touch cold from the snow. I feel my face redden from the embarrassment. "Sorry" I mumbled before pulling away and avoiding eye contact. 

"Felicity-" 

I feel hands latch onto mine. Sara peers at me completely bewildered. "You bitch" She gasped. I'm taken aback, but I smile at her. Sara peers widely around- I gaze with her. I swallow my laughter. "Sara-" I begin 

Sara found what she was searching for, she actually points her finger. "You guys are in a secret romance?" She pulls at me excitedly. "I mean he's not that old, Felicity, you're going to be eighteen soon" She mutters towards me. 

I peer at her wide eyed. "Sara? What the frack-"

"The guy from the diner? Model face" Sara brow furrow "He was practically just holding you" 

I am in awe of myself for still breathing. I blink the cloudiness away from my eyelids. I raise my lips weakly, and lower my head. "Sara-" 

"He's right there" 

I turn my body, and narrow my gaze toward the pile of students. I lift up on my toes, and crane my neck. I catch a figure descending down the hill. "Sara, I have to go. If I don't call you by six call my mom-" I hear Sara snort- I push my way through the crowd. I walk toward the path leading me to the forest.   
I can feel my brain frazzle with protest, this was dangerous, this was idiotic, this was- I furrow my brow as I stumble slightly- I don't want to understand. I understood it was more than angels watching over me. 

I can't stop moving. I drop my bag on the ground as I go. I walk into the forest. The sunlight descends behind, and I keep moving. Fear has vanished from my presence. I feel safe- safe enough to walk freely around the empty forest. 

I peer all around for some movement. I touch my forehead soothingly, I try to remember what exactly am I searching for? I close my eyes and- 

I can feel my body lurch forward. I trip on a piece of bark on the ground. I catch myself on a tree clumsily. I wince peering at my hand. I scratch my palm, as I bleed furiously. I whine to myself as I inspect it carefully. 

I hear his voice before I can feel his presence "You are hurt" 

The voice held such authority a shiver crawled down my spine. It surges a force of power as his deep tone held sincerity. "I'm okay" I turn my body away from the voice in nervousness. I regret every decision that has put me here. 

I stare into blue eyes, and feel my body slowly tense with realization. He is even more beautiful this close, it's nerve wracking to stare at him.   
He stares unflinchingly at me, he holds a patient gaze. 

I stumble sideways. He moves with me. "You are hurt" His voice causes me to stumble again. I witness his hands lurch forward before I gain balance. 

"I remember you from the hospital" I breathe as I clutch my hand to my chest. "Please, explain why the hell you're at my school" I take a careful steps away from him. 

His hand clenches beside his dark jeans. "That is impossible" His tone is flat. 

"What is?" I wonder in spite of myself. 

"That you remember our interaction" He said as he peers at me. "I can not fathom it" 

"Who are you?" I ignore him, and try to get on with it. This man was much bigger than me - _everywhere_ I take a step back as I notice his attire once more. "Are you in a cult?" I glance worriedly at him.   
"No" He answers. 

"Who are you?" I ask again curious of his reply.   
I inwardly curse the heavens for being curious, I should be petrified. 

_If he wanted to hurt you he would have already_

"My friend remembers too" I try to sound taunting, but my voice weakens as his head snaps to peer at me. His stares at me sullen before taking several steps toward me. I move my legs, and I'm walking backwards ungracefully. I press my hand against the tree as he stands inches away. 

"What are you?" 

He tone is demanding but his gaze is brooding as he stares. I feel my face contract with confusion. He watches on, and breathes heavily through his nose. 

"A girl" I answer patiently. 

"How is this possible?" He said as he turns away from me. 

"I don't care. Leave me alone from now on" I said glaring at him. I have lost my patience with this stranger; that was strange.   
I stalk ahead and no longer feel his presence. I even peer behind to make sure- 

"I can not allow you to remember, Felicity Smoak" 

I gasp as he stands in front of me. "What the-?" I take a hurried step away. "Tell me what is going on?" I demand. 

"I can not explain things you do not know" He said as he stands with clasped hands. I frown bleakly. "Or of incapable of knowing" He finishes darkly. 

"You don't know that" I stare up at him defiantly. "You know nothing about me" I state. 

"Felicity Megan Smoak I know most things no one else knows" He said with conviction. "Most things Sara Lance does not know" He tone becomes a whisper. 

I choke on a sob in my chest. I meet his eyes, and stare into the depths of blue. I am looking into the eyes of the storm- "You pretended to be a doctor. Of course, you know my name" I bluff away any panic. 

"Panic rolls off of you but you speak of nothing but bravery" He calmly peers at me. "I can not allow you to remember" He takes a step forward. 

"Why? Why can't I remember?" I cross my arms over my chest. 

"It is a very dangerous matter" He informs. 

"I'm in danger?" I whisper narrowing my gaze to meet his.   
His face becomes expressionless. "No" He grunted. I take a step back, and he tilts his head. I swear he seemed amused with something. 

"You saved me" I nod my head up at him. "Please, tell me why?" I take a step forward, and try to seem truth worthy. 

"I can not" He shakes his head at me. I drop my hands to my sides. "You saved me didn't you?" I accused peering at him. "I'm not crazy" I said between clench teeth. 

"You are not crazy, Felicity Smoak" He nods. 

I catch my breathe, and peer at him wordlessly. I can't find the right words or sentence. What could I say? "Thank you" I said lamely breaking the silence . I close my eyes and fight the urge to blush. "Why can't you tell me?" I instead press. 

"I do not know of the reason as to why" He said solemnly. 

I swallow, and hesitantly peer at him. "What is your name?" I wonder. 

"People call him 'Oliver' " He gestures toward his chest. 

A breathless laugh escapes my mouth, I continue to laugh as he approaches. "You are in a state of panic, and you laugh?" He seems puzzled. 

"How do you know what I am feeling?" I wonder. "It is just hilarious what I stumble upon" I said under my breathe as he pulls away from me. 

"I know most things, Felicity Smoak" He sighs, and for a fraction it seems he lost his patience. But he glances, and his dark blue eyes turn hard. 

"What do people call you?" I wonder peering right at the man. "You" I said pointing at him. 

"I have a lot of names" He said. 

"Go on" I urge approaching him.

He peers at me sharply before I stand right in front of him. "You have found courage?" He wonders. 

"Tell me" I nod my head. 

"You will not remember any way" His tone becomes haunting. I lift the corner of my mouth "Exactly" 

It becomes freezing. I shiver in my coat, and peer expectedly at the man. The wind ripples in the air. He seems to become distracted, he stares down at my mouth. 

"This body reacts to your smile" 

I stare up at him utterly baffled. "What?" I scoff. 

"This man would have thought you to be attractive. Have you met this man before?" 

I laugh at such a question. "No" 

I closely stare at the man lack of emotion of the conversation. His expression is expressionless, all emotion whipped from his features. 

"Your name please" I remind softly. 

"You are not allowed to remember" 

"Says who?" I ask 

"It has been decided by me" 

"I don't even understand what is going on. You're not even -" I trial off mid sentence as he peers thoughtful at me. "Are you a angel?" I gawk. 

I seem to found the mans humor. "One of the names given to me" He nods. His eyes become light, the ice finds its way to the surface. I remove my gaze in attempt to concentrate on his words not his eyes. 

"I am referred to as a god" He pulls my attention to his mouth as he speaks. 

"You're god?" I wonder. 

"Do you think I am God?" He tilts his head. 

"I don't think think you're the man up stairs" I shake my head at him. I frown as he lips quirk slightly. It could have been passed as a smile. 

"I am not him" He informs. "I am the angel of death" 

"Grim reaper?" _That makes more sense_ I think alarmed. I move away from him for the millionth time. "And you want to finish the job?" I shriek. "Oh my god" I cling to breath oxygen. 

"Do not be startled, Felicity Smoak. I will cause you no harm" He said. 

"Please, don't hurt Sara" 

"I will not harm Sara Lance" 

I believe him, in a moment I have no doubt. 

"That is the reference you know me as" 

His hands are inches away from my cheek. He is standing inches so suddenly- I sway against his palms. "I can not allow you to remember our interactions. It will cause you harm. Your world does not compete with mine. You are in danger. I am so sorry, Felicity Smoak" 

_You can protect me_ I think bleakly.   
There, another smile. It contracts his face perfectly. I am blinded by the mans perfection. 

"I have smiled with you in the last hour more than I have in lifetimes" He murmurs quietly. 

"I don't know what that means-" 

•____________________________________• 

I awake surrounded by covers. I roll my body around lazily as I peek around my darkened room. I take the clock beside my bed as peer at the neon lights. It is just after six at night. I stare back at my bed spread. I stretch my limps as I wake up from a nap. 

I run my neck, and ponder when was the last time I needed a nap. I frown thinking how long I slept for. My phone begins to ring from the table. It startles me in my quiet house. I grab it as I answered, I held it up to my ear. "I just woke up" Sara yawned into the phone. 

"Me too" I rub my face. "I guess we had a long day at school" I roll out of the sanctuary of blankets. 

Sara giggles into the phone line. "Not at all for me" She said. I smile turning on my lamp. "Having fun .. I'm sorry what is her name?" 

"I have no clue what you are talking about" Sara mocks. 

I roll my eyes, and approach my desk. "I have to do this real awful term paper of conflict in eastern -" 

I am interrupted quickly. "Boring" Sara sings. I shake my head as I laugh. I stare down at my empty desk. My books are missing, I narrow my eyes. I fume as I think I left them in my borrowed car.   
I huff, and puff as I throw on layers of clothing. I step into snow boots and leave my house as Sara rambles about the girl she is crushing over. I smile as I hold my cellphone.   
I open the back door, and find my backpack to be missing. 

I hesitant, and Sara notices over the phone. "What is it?" 

"I can't find my bag" I sigh. "Oh no, did I leave it in my locker again?" I whine. 

Sara laughs heartily over the line. "Tell me you are not going to go to the school" Sara said. 

I turn sheepish. "It is only a ten minute drive" 

"Felicity" Sara laughs "No. Stop, this is madness" 

"You love me" Felicity smiles. 

"Guilty for that" Sara said. "Try to have your bag stay with you more often" 

"I'll try" I mutter before we say our goodbyes. I promise to text her, as she promises to pick me up in the morning. I become aggravated with myself for being to forgetful. I crank up the heat in the car my mom had borrowed from one of the waitresses for me to use.   
I was internally grateful. 

I drive to the school in record time as I do it auto pilot. The drive has become to natural. I ponder on that as I park the car in a lot. 

I leave the car running as I hurriedly walk toward the school. I walk straight toward the entrance and push against the door. It doesn't budge. It's locked.   
"Shit" I breath as I see how cold it really is. 

I turn my body toward the waiting warm car. I walk hurriedly toward the parking lot. I catch the path toward the Forrest of trees. I merely glance at the burgundy Jansport on the ground. I take a second glance only to find it is actually my bag.   
I furrow my brow, and mumble a few curse words as I stomp down the path. I lower myself to grasp the bag. I can't remember if I ever was on this path.   
Possibly, a nice fellow student threw my bag away. I stay on that option as I throw my bag over my shoulder. 

"Felicity Smoak" 

I stir from the call, and meet a familiar gaze. I straighten to a proper stance. "Laurel? What brings you to the school?" I wonder taking a step forward. 

Laurel Lance peers smiling at me. "I've been looking for you" She states. 

I raise my eyebrows in question. "Sara could have told me" I mumbled, and pass it off as Sara being forgetful. I am peering at her blank expression in reference to her only sibling. I narrow my eyes away, and pretend I didn't notice. "What's up?" 

"Felicity Smoak, Don't move" 

I turn my head at the mention, and find two figures stalking toward Laurel, and I.   
I grow worried as Laurel turns rigid beside me. "Laurel.." I whisper turning my attention to her.   
Laurel doesn't return my gaze, she gazes nervously ahead. 

I am greeted with two men, one older than the other. The older one has a stance of a solider as his dark eyes stares impassively at Laurel.   
The other- I remove my gaze quickly as I'm to scared to stare. 

"Get away from her" The man said leveled. 

I become aware of his voice. It sings through my head

Laurel smile is crooked. "Or?" 

"I will kill you from where you stand" His tone sends shock waves through me. Matter of fact, that is what he is.   
And. He is starting at me. He keeps flickering his gaze toward me. 

"Laurel, how do you know them?" I wondered aloud. 

Laurel rolls her eyes, and crosses her arms. "There're my friends" Her tone dry. 

"Leave" 

I'm flabbergasted by this man. I turn toward Laurel "Laurel, what the hell-" no one is standing beside me. 

I snap my gaze to the men, and they are both staring at me patiently. 

"You told Laurel to leave?" I stated dumbfounded. "Who are you?" I remember the heavy bag in my grasp. It boost my confidence. 

"I'm Oliver Queen, and this is John Diggle"


	3. "Felicity Smoak will die without us"

"How do you know Laurel?" 

I stand on the path as I loose confidence over the situation by the second. The men don't seem to be in a hurry. They both stare patiently until one removes his gaze away from me. The younger one- Oliver Queen takes a gracious step forward.   
I stare at his all black attire in wary confusion as the other man wears the same. I nag at the feeling of Laurel wearing the same attire. All black clothing. 

"I have known her for some time" Oliver speaks, and it snaps my attention to him. 

"Sure" I breathe nodding "How do you know me?" I press, and remove the wary expression off of my face. 

"I am here to protect you" Oliver informs. I begin to panic by the thought of me being in actual danger- again. 

"From Laurel? I don't understand" I shake my head. "I am going to go" 

Oliver takes a small step with me, and he is blocking my path. I pull away from him, and I see him clench his hand. "You are being followed" He informs with a set jaw. 

"Who would follow me?" I offer puzzled. Oliver peers at me, and he sighs heavily. 

"You are in danger, and he is going to protect you" Oliver peers at John beside him. I am frowning as I peer at John Diggle, it is a nagging feeling of déjà vu in seeing this man. 

"Have we met?" I ask John without thought. "No-" there is a shake of my head "I haven't met you, or you-" I glance timidly at Oliver. "I would have remembered you-" another shake of my head as I babble "I doubt anyone would forget you" I feel my cheeks redden. "One .. Two.. Three.." I breathe. 

Oliver Queen, and John Diggle share a expression. 

"I'm not in danger, Oliver Queen" I take a step around him and brush against his shoulder gingerly- Oliver jerks away from my body from the accidental touch. He peers at me wide eyed. I ignore his outburst "Just leave me alone. I don't know you" I peer directly into blue eyes. 

I turn on my heel. I can no longer feel my fingertips. The cold has took all feeling in my legs. I scurry up the path worried of my new friends.   
I glance behind just in case- 

I spin around confused. I stand there for a moment gathering my breathes as the clearing is completely empty. I peer behind the parking lot and the only car is mine. I grip the bag in my hand more tightly, and power walk to the car. 

I have the urge to call Sara, and tell her about this madness. 

I strap myself in once I am inside the car, I let out a shaky breath. I try to ease my worries. 

I drive home with thoughts of Oliver Queen the entire way. 

•__________• 

I walk swiftly beside Sara as we entered the cafeteria. The entire school day has been slow and time seemed to cease whenever we stepped inside Star High.   
I glance at Sara as we enter, and we are walking toward our usual table near the window. 

"Hey" I grab her attention once we are seated. "I saw your sister last night" I informed. "And it was -" I tilt my head up "So , so , weird" 

Sara furrows her brow and urges me to continue. "She was at the school last night" I said, and watch Sara seemed utterly confused. "Me too" I mumbled nodding. "But she was with these two guys-" 

Sara grins "Cute boys? Go Laurel" She shrugs. 

"No" I shake my head impatient. "Well, I mean yeah. So gorgeous-" I sigh and quickly peer at Sara sheepishly. Sara rolls her eyes at me. 

"Do you know a Oliver Queen, and John Diggle?" 

"Oliver Queen" Sara stares blankly at me. 

I nod my head as Sara turns puzzled. "Felicity, I'm a little disappointed" 

I tilt my head in questioned. Sara seems uncomfortable. "There is no way you met Oliver Queen" Sara informs in a whisper. 

"Yes, I did" I deadpanned. 

"No" Sara meets my gaze. 

"Sara" I give her a pointed expression. "I did" 

"Oliver Queen is dead" Sara eyes narrow "How is that possible?" 

I begin to laugh, as my shoulders are bouncing up and down. I wait for Sara to laugh as well. But she doesn't- I grip my tablet, and begin to tap furiously at the key board. 

"Are you okay?" Sara wonders sincerely. 

"They told me I was in danger, and they told Laurel to leave. It was so weird, and a little sketchy- I need a taser or something-" I babble as I search peering at the keyboard. "Sara, I know for a fact I met Oliver Queen, last night" 

I stare down at a googled search image of Oliver Queen- 

I feel the tablet slip slightly out of my hands. I fumble as it lands on the table. Sara peeks at the image, and sighs. "I told you" She rolls her eyes as it informs Oliver Queen died months ago in a boating accident. 

"Wait-" Sara furrows her brow. She leans forward, and haunches near the tablet. "I've seen him-" Sara shakes her head. "I think" 

"I did" I take the tablet out of her hands. "Last night" I mumble as I shove it in my bag. 

"Felicity-" 

"Sara" I frown as I stare pass her, and out the window. "It's snowing" I stare out gazing at the windy snow flakes. 

"I'm changing the subject" 

"When was the last time you saw your sister?" I wonder. 

Sara tilts her head. "About a month ago, she seemed busy with work" Sara said. 

The cafeteria seems to quite as a teacher enters the space full running. "Lock down" There is yelling in the halls. 

Sara, and I exchange a glance before the lights are turned off. The students pile in a line against the wall. "Why do we have to do these drills" Sara whispers beside me. 

I lift my lips, as I stare at the double doors. The alarm sounds in the school, informing everyone there is a drill. I am pressed against the wall as the ringing fills my head, I think of the aspirin in my locker fondly.   
Sara becomes bored beside me, she plays with her zipper absently. 

The teacher is standing near the door. I recognize the teacher as Mr Hanks, a history teacher. He peers quickly through the door. His hand clenches around his walkie. I peer at his nervous stance- 

I narrow my gaze, and find more than one teacher reacting in a more realistic way. 

"It's not a drill" I whisper, and I feel the dread wash over me. 

Sara glances alarmed. "What-?" 

The lights turn off completely, and everyone freezes as screams are heard faintly in the halls. 

Chaos erupts. 

Sara reacts more quickly than most. I am being pulled away from the wall as everyone else scattered. She pulls me toward the table, and I can feel her warm hand in mine. We rush toward the table, and she grabs our bags. 

"Let's go" Sara peers at me, and we turn toward the window. Sara peers quickly around, and lifts a shoulder before heaving a chair above her - 

"Felicity Smoak" 

The claim bothers me as I am being thrown backwards- away from Sara. I land on my back a few feet away. Sara is screaming her head off. I lift my head, and meet black pant legs above me. I stare up as a figure crouches down. 

I scramble away on my hands. Sara runs to me, and I reach for her hand. She lifts me away from the figure- I glance behind, and found nothing.   
We run through the doors- I stare as the double doors are off the hinges. 

The halls are pitched black with darkness, and I feel myself cling to Sara. "This way-" I pull our bodies, and we run through the chaos. I can feel glass under my boots. 

We press our bodies against the wall before peeking down the hall. 

"Felicity Smoak" 

I feel my limbs shake from the call. 

A swift gracious silhouette of a being walks down the darkened hall. 

Sara pulls me down the hall instantly, and we run widely down without thought. I peer behind, and could only make out darkness. We run around a corner- 

A hand clenches around my throat so suddenly the air is knocked out of me. I am lifted off of the ground so effortlessly. 

"Get off of her" Sara screams madly. "Laurel" 

I blink the cloudiness away as I stare into the eyes of my best friends sister. She is unmerciful as she grips my throat. I claw at her hands with hope of causing it to stop. 

It does stop. I am dropped to the ground. 

Sara screams for Laurel, but I am being lifted off of the ground. I stare at the black clothed arm around my waist. I peer up expecting a officer- or a swat team officer- I find blue eyes peering down at me. 

I freeze under his perplexed gaze as two figures fight hurriedly down the hall. Sara leans against the wall, and she peers right at us.   
She blinks several times before lurching for my arm. She takes it leaving him confused before pulling me away- we turn in a circle before running away - again. 

"That was not Laurel" Sara yells as we run. 

"No shit" I snap as our feet slow as footsteps surge through the halls. Sara breathe heavily as do I. I can't seem to remember how to exhale. 

"What is happening?" Sara whispers to me. I can see the panic in her eyes, and I don't blame her. I mirror the same expression. I shake my head helplessly at her. 

"There is no need to run away, Felicity Smoak" 

I can feel myself panic from the call. I recognize the voice, and grip Sara hand gently.   
Sara tenses beside me as the men round the corner. 

"You are in danger" 

I stare wide eyed as Oliver steps before us. He peers at me expectedly before I push away from the wall. I gesture around "I know that now" I shriek. 

Sara moves beside me, and I know her stance is protective. "Where is Laurel?" 

"Gone" John Diggle answers before approaching us. "We don't have time" He glances at Oliver. 

Oliver presses his hands together, and he peers down the hall before returning his gaze to me. "Come" 

"No" I answer. 

John Diggle steps, and Sara is no longer beside me. I jump and turn around in search for her. "Sara?" I scream. 

Oliver takes a small step toward me. "Felicity Smoak," His tone is rather soft for his hard expression. "Come" 

"Where is Sara?" I wondered as my voice breaks with worry. 

Oliver meets my frantic gaze. "Safe" 

"Where are you taking me? What the hell is happening-" 

He takes me in his arms. 

It is instinct to wrap my arms around his waist and my face to be pressed against his chest. His body recoils- and we are being thrown away from another- 

I land on fire. 

I scramble quickly to a stance as the sand falls from my fingertips. I stare blankly down at the brown sand. Sand.   
I am terrified to peer up, I stare down at the sand. I contemplate if I'm actually going insane. 

I can feel him beside me.   
"What happened?" I whisper to the sand. My voice trembles not to my liking. 

"I do not know" Oliver said. "But I brought you somewhere where you will be safe" He informs me. 

"Felicity" 

I can feel my chest tighten at the call. I peer up, and catch Sara running toward me. She is screaming my name- I gasp flinging myself in her direction. I brake out in a run. "Sara" I scream meeting her embrace. The air is knocked out of my lungs from the impact. Sara hugs me tightly, and I feel her shoulders shake.   
I pull away first, and I sniffle any urge to cry away. 

"I don't know what's happening-" Sara whispers urgently. 

"I know" I bob my head at her, and I gather my breathe before comprehending the situation. He appears beside me causing Sara to flinch, and fumble backwards. 

"Oliver Queen is dead" 

I have no filter as the first thought escapes from my lips. I turn my attention to the man beside me. He stares down at me, and he seems so fascinated by me- in that moment I am more fascinated by how my heart plummets in my chest at the sight - "But you look like him" I nod crossing my arms over my chest. 

 

"I have overlook your intelligence, Felicity Smoak" Oliver said. John Diggle eyes become light with amusement as he gazes. 

"I take offense to that-" I glare "I have a four-" 

He invades my personal space with a single step. I press my lips together as my gaze shifts up to meet his. "There is no fighting it now" John Diggle sighs.   
I flicker my gaze to John, and frown deeply. I return my gaze to the brooding Oliver Queen. 

"I will not risk it" Oliver speaks to John, but he peers at me. 

"Felicity Smoak will die without us" John tone clipped, and it causes Oliver to tense. I noticed- and catch my breathe- Oliver snaps his gaze to me in a instant. His eyes zeroing in on my face- 

"I will ask again.." I pause giving the pair a sharp expression. I clear my throat once Oliver presses his fingers together- "What is going on?" I shriek taking a step backwards. 

I raise my gaze in time to take in a passing- 

"Is that a camel?" I yell pointing. 

"Holy shit" I turn around taking in my surroundings. I am surrounded my dessert. The brown sand swaying in the breeze. I squint my eyes attempting to peer further down- there was nothing in sight.   
We were surrounded by desert sand. I peered up, and met the blazing sun in the sky. I raised my arm taking in the perfect cloudless sky.

"You are in a state of panic" 

There, I snap my gaze to meet his. He is once again invading my personal space. I try to keep my expression natural, but I can't seem to breathe- 

"What is happening?" I can barely hear my own voice ask the question. His jaw turns rigid like stone as his chin works angrily "Tell me. Right now" I sound like a demanding child. 

"I am a angel" 

His tone is close to a soft murmur- I peer at him closely, doing a double take. "I don't believe you-" 

I can feel his arms wrap gently around me before I am no longer feel sand under my boots. I gasp as he pulls away from me. I am standing in - I turn taking in the trees. I blink several times before he turns toward me. "I saved you from the lake" He informs and he is glaring at me. "I saw you at Donna's Smoak diner" He informs.   
I close my agape mouth, and furrow my brow. "What?" I can't comprehend his words. 

"You slowed time" He swallows, and his expression turns sick. I widen my eyes, and peer away from his. 

I take a step away from him, and he tries to take a step forward. I shake my head at him. "Take me to Sara" I whisper.   
I try not to take his expression to heart- he seemed to disgusted. I swallow the sob in throat- I felt emotionally weak- and also a seventeen year old girl- I wince at the thought. 

"Felicity Smoak" Oliver shakes his head. "You are not grasping my words" 

I take a step toward him, and feel my teeth clench. "Take me to Sara" I snap stalking to him. I watch as he turns rigid as I invade his personal space. I raise my hand attempting to push at his chest hoping it would spark his some how time travel-   
I don't think my finger nail touched his chest before I am being thrown away from him. 

I land on moss, and feel myself weez. 

I feel arms wrap around me- and suddenly I am no longer on grass- I am back on sand.   
I hear Sara scream- 

I will my lungs to breathe but I feel his fingers brushing against my skin- I can feel his distaste for his touch- 

I feel my eyelids drop causing the my dessert surroundings to blacken-   
_  
"Holy shit-" Sara said is a harsh whisper. "Look at that-" Sara is laughing behind her closed fist. I frown slightly and turn my head. I peer around the diner, and raise my lips as I meet the regulars gazes. "Sara-?" I begin but find the source of Sara's giggles._

_He is wearing a black sweater, and jeans. He is in simple clothing, regular clothes, but he is not a regular man. The air in my lungs ceases. He is staring at me.  
His hair is brown, a light brown. His hair is trimmed close to his scalp. His face belongs in museums. And he is staring at me._

_His eye color belongs in stormy sea water. They are blue, possibly to blue. I gaze at him, and he is still staring at me. There is no expression on his face- he is just simply staring with his ice blue eyes._

_I am nervous under his intent gaze- I snap my head to Sara, and she is peering at me. "He has a staring problem"_ it all rolls behind my eyelids and I feel my body recoil from the shock. I can hear my own screams. 

I am suddenly peering up into stormy eyes.   
I freeze feeling his touch. His arms are wrapped around me as I'm practically in his lap. 

John Diggle paces before us. His expression to the sky- Sara lowers herself to peer down at me. "Felicity-" She stares down. 

"I believe them" She said breathless she nods her head at me. I feel him tense under me, and I take my hint, sitting up. Sara helps me a stance- I turn to him once he stands. 

"I remember you" I nod my head. "I just saw you at my moms diner-" I can feel realization hit me like a brick. "My mom-" I take a step forward, and my hand flies to my chest as it tightens.

"Donna Smoak is safe" Oliver halts my panic before he is sharing expressions with John. "You saw our interactions?" He incredulously wonders. 

I try not to allow him to intimidate me, I hesitate before raising my chin. "I saw you" I tell him "The day of my accident-" I pause "Make sense, okay" I trial off as his gaze turns hard from my ramble. 

His intent gaze is rather alarming for me to handle. "You were there" I state sighing heavily. 

"Yes" He said simply. 

"That's all I remember-" I pause taking in his tilted expression "Is there more?" I hesitated. 

"Yes" 

I can feel my head spin. "Oh, wow, okay" I nod my head attempting to sooth this almost aneurism. "Can I ask why?" I mumble to my palm. 

"We are trying to find out why to, Felicity Smoak" John claims from the side. I glance his way, and peer frowning at Oliver.

"You don't know either?" I raise my eyebrows alarmed. 

Oliver seems displeased entirely. He shift his gaze to John, and give him a sharp expression. "It is unfathomable" Oliver lips move quickly. "We speak of this in stories-" Oliver merely glances my way. His should raises as if he would laugh at that. "You were to pure of a human being to waste" 

I blink rapidly at him, my brain is attempting to understand his words. I'm so stunned, I feel my mouth hanging open. I steal a glance at Sara, who peers just as stunned. 

"I can't believe you would do that for me" I can feel myself grow suspicious by the second. 

Oliver peers at me for the first time, and he furrows his brow at me. He lowers his gaze, and his expression is hard. He peers at John, "People are after you, and they want to harm you" John informs sincerely. "We will protect you" He gestures to Oliver, and himself. I will myself not to glance his way. 

"Why are you so willing so help us?" Sara wonders beside me. 

Oliver doesn't peer at Sara, he only stares at me. He gaze is so intense it leaves me doubting my entire existence. "It is now our duty to protect you" John promises. 

"Says who?" I wonder peering away from Oliver. 

"I command it" Oliver informs leaving Sara, and I to gawk at him. 

"You're like the top angel or something?" Sara question leaves me sputtering for her arm, I give her a squeeze- "You aren't the big guy upstairs- I mean-" I close my eyes, shaking my head "What are you?" I attempt to press. 

I witness his lips raise, and he lowers his head. He breathes softly before peering right back up to me. His teeth are utterly straight. I vow to look for a physical flaw. 

"Who said that once before" His expression calculated he peered at me for a long moment. "I am the source of the entire existence of man kind" He moves away from me for the first time since I met him. "I am death, Felicity Smoak" 

I can hear Sara audible gasp, and try to focus on his waiting stare. "Why would death save me?" 

"I hesitated. I could not kill you, and I will not take your soul" Oliver said swiftly John Diggle peers at Oliver before taking a step forward.

"I am your angel, Felicity Smoak" He raises his lips gently at me. 

I gawk at him, and tilt my head. "Hmm?" I wonder peering alarmed.   
"I was your receiving angel for when you -" John glanced toward Oliver "Passed-" He sighed "You never made it" 

"I was going to heaven?" I wonder aloud sounding a little proud, I was. I would have soared to heaven- _Do they have wings?_ I wonder before I notice Oliver's expression. "Right- Sorry" I nod to John, as I feel my cheek redden. 

"I have disrupt the.." Oliver eyes narrow in thought "Balance" 

Sara snorts beside me and in turn Oliver gaze is murderous. I give her fingers a squeeze before giving her a pointed look. "Who wants me to die?" I wondered. 

_Who is more powerful than death?_ I wonder a little skeptic. 

"God" John answers. 

I still peering at him closely. "Why are you here John?" I wonder and try to recall my knowledge of religion. "You're disobeying him" 

"I stand behind what he believes in" John said, and a smile lingers on his lips. "You are to pure Felicity Smoak" 

I breathe timidly through my nose, and try to seem calm. "Just call me Felicity" I urge to John. 

"We are running out of time" Oliver peers up at sky, and his hand clenches before snapping his attention to me. "We must go" 

"Where? Where are we? I'm sorry this is a lot" Sara voices my own thoughts as I stare curiously. 

"Actually" John peers at Sara, and me. "Sara Lance, you are coming with me" 

"No" I instantly said without hesitation. 

Oliver peers up, and John sighs. "We have to separate" Oliver informs. "You will see Sara Lance in forty eight hours" His tone tired. 

"I am not leaving Felicity" Sara moves closer to me. 

Oliver raises a eyebrow at Sara, "How will you stop us?" 

He is challenging her, and Sara raises her lips. "I have ways" She said. I narrow my eyes as I feel the tension roll off his shoulders. 

"Is there another way?" I wonder 

"No" John answers. 

"Sara-" I whisper turning my back on them. I take her hands and she is shaking her head at me. "It's just two days" I try to sound positive- 

"It is time" Oliver said as I grip Saras hand "You'll be fine. Sara, I'll be okay too" I stare as her eyes plead with mine. 

I can hear his footsteps approach before I am spun around into his arms. He takes my hands and he stares down at me before I am no longer under sand- 

I leave Sara crying in the dessert.


	4. "You want answers, Felicity Smoak?"

I am crying once my feet meet solid ground. Oliver pulls hastily away from me, and he is walking toward the wall. I stare at the room I am standing in. It seems as if I am in a hotel room, I stare closely at the bed spread, and decide I am in a hotel room.   
I whip my head once he slams his fist through the wall- 

I jump from the sound, and yelp shooting toward him. I peer over his broad back as he works his hand through the wall. He grunts as he pulls a piece of metal through the wall. Cement crumbles down his fingertips as he clenches a long- "What is that?" I wondered confused by him. He meets my gaze, and stalls for a moment. He seems - angry. 

"A weapon" He answers. I stare impassively at the silver dagger. "What does it do?" I wonder bleakly. 

"It is a instrument to kill Angels" Oliver murmurs peering at it. "The instrument holds no value to me" 

"Then why did you punch a hole through the wall?" I wondered puzzled. Oliver peers into my eyes. 

"You have stopped crying" He notices. At the mention, I lift my glasses, and rub the dried tears away. Oliver peers thoughtful before he turns. "We are standing in Laurel Lances room" Oliver peers around the room. "While she searches for you" 

"Laurel? That is not Laurel" I said dryly. 

Oliver flicks his gaze to me, a smile lingers. "Very intelligent, Felicity Smoak" 

I blink several times before I register the meaning of that not being Laurel. I inwardly panic at the thought of Laurel Lance. "Laurel Lance is alive" He informs. 

"Why?-" I shake my head as it begins to throb. "Why is she- who is she ? If it's not Laurel" I become flabbergasted by the second.   
Oliver peers down at me, he still holds the dagger. He twirls it in his hands calmly before placing it away- he briskly places it in his inner coat pocket.   
I peer on for several moments before he decides to answer. 

"Who is she?" Oliver repeats 

I tilt my head, and nod my head. I peer at him bewildered. "Her name is _Agrat-bat-mahlaht_ " He informed swiftly as he spoke a completely different language. 

"What kind of name is that?" I wonder aloud before I inwardly wince at the no filter tact- "Why does a angel want to protect me, and another kill me?" 

Oliver turns his head, and peers closely. I watch his expression turn sharp before a frown washes over his features. "Agrat-bat-mahlaht is no angel" He said. 

"What is she?" I ask my gaze to him, as my eyes narrow in thought. 

"She is one of Lucifers wives" 

I gasp in spite of myself. I begin to comprehend the meaning behind his words. "Demons? Devils?" I press my shaky palms together, and meet his calm gaze. 

"Lucifer has many wives" Oliver tone turned clip as he turns. He walks around the room as I watch him from the wall. I can't seem to move. 

"The devil? Lucifer as in the devil" I attempt to comprehend, but I can't seem to focus on the thought of a red little guy with a pitchfork hunting me down- 

Oliver merely glances my way. "You can not have God, and not have the other" He reminds. "It has kept balance for many lifetimes" 

"But you ruined it" I find my lips moving before I can stop, I grow tense as he snaps his gaze to me. He peers at me with no emotion on his face-   
His eyes narrow before he drops whatever was in his hands. It rolls against the carpet, and I snap my gaze in time to witness him stalking toward me- 

"She is coming" 

I can hear his voice in the crown of my neck before I am no longer standing in the motel room. I find myself clinging to him- and he is not recoiling from my touch. I can feel my boots meet pavement-   
His hands lift from my waist, and he is pulling away. 

"Stay right here" 

I am alone. He has vanished. Left me.   
To die. 

I turn hurriedly around taking in my surroundings. I hesitate before I register it as a bedroom. More importantly, I am standing in my bedroom. 

I can feel my thoughts being rank as I turn on my desk lamp. I am met with four mint green walls. I am standing in my home.   
The house is quiet, and I worriedly peer at the time just to be told Donna would still be at the restaurant. The neon informs me of it being only five at night. 

"You have to pack your belongings" 

I jump at the call, and turn my head to meet his as he walks swiftly around my bedroom. "Where am I going?" I wonder. "I have class, and a protective mother" 

"Do you own a traveling bag?" Oliver ignore my protests.

"It is called a suite case" I grow amused by his lack of knowledge of basic essentials. He tilts his head at me, and does not seem amused as I am. "Sorry" I mutter for his benefit. 

"Are you going to collect your belongings?" He wonders tone flat. 

I turn to steal a quick glance. "Where am I going ?" I furrow my brow as I ask. 

"Away" Oliver answers swiftly. His gaze doesn't falter, and I frown. "Will my mother be safe?" I press worriedly. 

Oliver eyes seem to narrow at the mention, but he tilts his head. He lowers his head in a nod, "Donna Smoak will be safe" He vows. 

I allow myself to breath. "Okay" I nod. "What am I going to say? I mean I can't just run away-" I trial off as Oliver peers very thoughtful. A smile lingers, and I begin to shake my head "I can't be a runaway- no way, that cliche is so tiring-" 

Oliver approaches me with calmness and I choke on my words, I stare up at him as he stares at my desk. "Write a note, and leave your cellular device" He turns. 

I lower my head, forcing myself not to cry as I hurry to my desk. "What do I write?" I whisper staring down.   
He is at my side in a instant, and I try not to react but I flinch absently. I narrow my gaze to him as he takes a pen. He doesn't peer my way as he begins to write-   
I allow myself to gawk as he writes perfectly. "That's my hand writing" I state dumbfound. Oliver writes a small paragraph. "Sara Lance will do the same" He places the pen down ignoring my outburst.   
I attempt to peek at what he wrote, I become panic stricken as he paces. I try to imagine Donna's reaction. _Will she forgive me?_ I don't know. 

I can feel his presence lingering, and I snap my gaze to him. 

"Is this the only way?" I murmur as I turn. 

"This is the only way" Oliver answers. 

I steal a peek at him, and I approach my drawers. "How long with this be? When will I be safe?" I ask as I begin to place items in a duffle. "Promise me my mother will be safe" 

I turn away from my dresser to find him meeting my gaze. "Your mother will be safe" And he turns his body swiftly away. 

"Pack for all season attire" Oliver sighs as he halts by my desk.   
I catch him staring down at my desk and become curious at to what he is gazing at. "That's me when I was-" I narrow my gaze thoughtful "Three or four" I inform. 

Oliver slowly meets my gaze, and he seemed to be amused. "I know" Oliver nods calmly. "Three years old" 

I remove my gaze nervously away. "Sure, you know everything" I laugh in spite of myself. Oliver approaches, and zips my packed duffle bag swiftly.   
He lifts it with one hand. We are staring at another until he offers me his hand. "Come" His tone is soft. 

My gaze doesn't leave his hand. "Can I ask where we are going?" I attempt.   
"We may" Oliver nods his head. I wait for his response to my question, and I feel my lips pull "But you aren't going to tell me" I point. 

"Exactly" Oliver amends. 

I inwardly comprehend he is teasing me- he is amused. Death .. Is teasing me. 

"Can I ask -" 

"Come" Oliver interjects as he raises his hand to meet mine. "Take my hand" 

I lower my hand, meeting his gaze timidly I interlock our hands. I don't feel how we jump from place to place. I can feel a gust of wind, and nothing more. It is the only sign of travel. We appear in a darkened room. 

I tense beside Oliver as I can't make out anything. I can hear him place the duffle down. I refuse to let go of his hand, and he never releases my hand.   
We walk until my feet meet a wall. Oliver pushes into a door, and he leads me in a candle lit room. He releases my hand once the room is better lit. I can feel his gaze from where he stands. 

The room is barely a space as it holds a bed.   
And nothing else. We are pressed against the wall. I frown to think we are actually underground. "What is this?" I peer around and stare at the concrete walls. 

"A bunker of some sorts" Oliver answers. "You can rest here" 

I can feel the air cease from my lips, I snap my attention to him. I gawk at him. "I'm sleeping here?" I wonder utterly nervous.

"Yes, Felicity Smoak" Oliver responds patiently. 

I stare blankly at the bed, and steal a glance his way. "Do you sleep?" I wonder.

"No" Oliver answers leaving me surprised. He seemed amused by the question as his mouth quirks slightly. I take it for a crooked smile. 

"Do you eat?" I wonder again. 

"I can consume food, but I can function without" Oliver informs. I suddenly become fascinated by him. I try to calm my features but I can feel the calculated expression-   
"You are hungry" 

His outburst catches me off guard. I narrow my eyes in thought of my last meal. Oliver frown from where he stands "You must eat" He said. 

I gaze at him, and then around the room. "Where's the kitchen in this place?" I peer at his crooked mouth with a dry mouth. I swallow the lump lodge in my throat. 

"What would you like to eat?" Oliver questions. 

I blink up at him. "Huh?" I wonder. 

Again, his lips twitch. His patience does not weaver. "I will go, and get you food" Oliver said. 

I raise my shoulders as I become nervous by the second. "Surprise me" I mumbled forcing nonchalant. 

His face contracts confusedly but he moves away from me. He glances back to peer at me- his expression hard. "Stay here" and he is no longer standing in the bunker.   
I stare at the place he was standing in, and I can feel my chest expand with worry. I lower my body on to the mattress. I can feel my limbs shake from the tiredness.   
I feel the exhaustion real my bones. 

He returns not a second later. 

And he is holding a paper bag, and a fountain drink. I notice the logo on the bag and become excited. "That's my fav" I exclaim from the bed. I peer up at him smiling. 

Oliver stares down at me for several moments before lowering himself in front of me. He meets my gaze. I can feel my breath unfold by the second- he hands me the fast food bag silently. He does not move from where he crouches. 

I steal a sip from the straw, and peek inside. I return my gaze to Oliver. "I have questions" I state. 

"Of course" Oliver tone light as he watches me. I sit up cross legged and settle against the mattress. 

"Thank you for the food" I murmur to him as I begin to nibble on a French fry. He nods his acknowledgement but stays completely silent. He just peers at me.   
I become self conscious by the second. 

"How is Sara? Have you seen her?" I wonder to him. He stares at me blankly before sighing heavily. "Sara Lance is well, and safe" he answers.

I am shocked he is actually replying to my question. I tilt my head as he mimics my head tilt. We stare at another until I loose the courage to peer into his eyes. I peer away shyly and witness his cheek lift slightly. 

I begin to eat my food. I suddenly realize I am starving. Oliver settles on the floor, and sits with crossed legs. He watches me calmly but stays completely silent.   
My nerves are on edge as I chew my food calmly. I can feel my face turn red by the growing second. "You stare a lot" I voice once I swallow the remains of my burger. I place the remains in the bag. 

"Does it cause you to be uncomfortable?" He wonders. 

I snap my gaze to him, and feel my eyes narrow. I simply shake my head, as I can't find my voice once he is staring intently at me- he leveled his gaze to me. 

"Are you tired Felicity Smoak?" Oliver asks. 

I furrow my brow, his question catches me off guard. I feel my teeth catch between my lip as I overthink his question. "You are tired" He stares. His expression thoughtful. 

"Are you leaving?" I immediately ask as I sit straighter up. My eyes begin to sting with tiredness. I take in his puzzled expression. 

"I will not leave you" He answers. 

I nod my head as I comprehend his words. His words send a meaning of hope through me. I feel safe in his proximity. I can feel my bones ache deeper into the mattress. 

"How old are you?" I wonder suppressing a yawn. I shake the tiredness away. I lift my glasses off my nose, and place them beside the mattress. I return my gaze to him, and he narrows his gaze to meet mine- his expression falters, and he closes his agape mouth. 

"I have no age" Oliver answers. 

"How old is Oliver?" I wonder curiously. 

Oliver gaze flickers to mine. "Twenty four" He murmurs as he glances away. "Oliver Jonas Queen, born May 16, 1985" He finishes. 

I blink the tiredness away. "You can actually remember .. Him?" I furrow my brow as I can't fathom such a possibility. He tilts his head, and he raises his lips in time for me to choke at such a perfect sight.   
My chest tightens as I shake the thought of him being .. _attractive_. I attempt for some nonchalant. 

Oliver breaths heavily through his nose before answering "I am aware of his memories" A slight nod of his head. "I took his soul after all" He narrows his gaze to mine. 

I swallow and feel my lips twitch. "Was he nice?" I wonder

Oliver smiles then. And he scoffs peering away. "Occasionally" His tone is laced with sarcasm, and I try not to find amusement. I watch his expression contract in to sharpness. "You are tired" He repeats. 

I shake my head at him. "No, not now" I distress. 

Oliver sharp expression deepens on his face. "You must" He disagrees. 

I take a leveled breath calming my erratic pulse. I have been fighting sleep in attempt to press Oliver Queen- or should I say angel of death with questions. I sigh heavily when he does not budge.   
"Fine" I mutter bitterly. He simply watched as I roll on the mattress. I press my body into the mattress, and feel the springs in my sides.   
I don't mind, I am tired from the chaotic day. I lay on my side, and steal a glance Oliver's way. The room darkens as he meets my gaze. I widen my eyes and try to recall the candle near the corner. The room becomes cold as if a draft entered- 

A solid warmth meets my side and I turn slightly as he stands over me. He laid his coat on top of my body. I raised my lips in appreciation but it feels more of a frown on my lips.   
He lowers himself right beside me. My head nearly brushing his shoulder. He presses against the wall. I breath carefully not giving away my frantic pulse. 

I am alone. I am in the dark. 

But I feel completely safe. It washes over me so suddenly I am almost closing my eyes to sleep. I feel him beside me, I don't know how but I feel his presence. 

"You feel it too?" 

His voice is a whisper. It fills the bunker calmly. I stare at the cracked cement wall carefully choosing my words- "Yes" I whisper in return. 

I close my eyes inwardly cursing my no filter. _Foot in mouth syndrome is a real thing_ I amen inwardly. 

The silence is deafening. I pray for sleep to take me hold, I will myself to fall asleep, and ignore the man beside me. I can't think of anything else. 

His soft whisper haunts me.  
•_____________• 

I am drowning in a wave of dreams 

_  
His hands are inches away from my cheek. He is standing inches so suddenly- I sway against his palms. "I can not allow you to remember our interactions. It will cause you harm. Your world does not compete with mine. You are in danger. I am so sorry, Felicity Smoak"_

_You can protect me I think bleakly.  
There, another smile. It contracts his face perfectly. I am blinded by the mans perfection._

_"I have smiled with you in the last hour more than I have in lifetimes" He murmurs quietly._

_"I don't know what that means-"_   
I am awoken to arms scooping me up in a embrace. I am carried swiftly out of bed it startles me. I peer widely to Oliver as he grabs the duffle, and my glasses. All in a swift motion we are no longer in the bunker. I hold the urge to just fall back asleep in his arms. Oliver doesn't place me down, he starts to walk swiftly as he presses me against his chest. 

I attempt to peer around. It is dark. Night has clouded the sky, the air holds humidity as Oliver calmly carries me through- I cline my head and meet cobble stone. I settle, and peer up into blue eyes. Oliver gazes down, but returns his gaze ahead.   
I have convinced myself that the dream was in fact a memory- that Oliver took away. I steal a glance his way at the thought of him. 

No one peers his way as he carries a small girl in his arms, I inwardly think of excuses for such behavior of the locals. Unless- they just don't see us.   
Oliver body turns abruptly down a narrow path. I can make out dirt below his boots. He abandoned his coat at the bunk. 

Oliver slows his pace, and lowers me to the pavement. Our hands meet absently, and Oliver fingers lace through mine. I try to meet his pace, but I'm more hurriedly walking as he seems to be sauntering. I suddenly envy his grace-   
I suddenly miss the bunker as Oliver tugs on our hands. We turn down a street, and we are met with a busy side street . For night fall it seems busy as Oliver leads me through crowds. A frown is lingering on his lips, as his gaze is everywhere.   
A festival or sorts seem to be taking place in the streets. Food, and clothing are being sold. Music plays in a distance. I stare timidly at the locals. Their tan faces hold dark brown eyes as they pass. I decide I am back in the dessert as a camel slows. 

Oliver slows his pace but he glances down at me. The tiniest of smiles is working its way to his plump lips. I can feel my limbs wobble from the sight. My clumsiness only causes him to inch closer to me.   
I don't tend to mind. I walk close beside him, and try to avoid glances. No one peers our way. I frown rubbing the tiredness away. 

"You slept for eight hours" Oliver voice causes my gaze to falter. I snap my gaze sideways, and find him peering closely at me. 

"Where are we?" I question sighing. 

Oliver peers ahead, and there is a twitch of his lips. He is suppressing a smile. "Felicity Smoak? Would you like to rest?" His tone gentle. He halted still gripping my hand. 

"No, I'm fine" I peer at the ground. Several moments pass, and I am stealing a peek up at him. Oliver is patiently waiting for me to acknowledge him. "Why are we always running?" I wonder. 

Oliver lips pull at the corners, the frown ceases his features dramatically. He seems troubled by my words. "It is the best precaution" His tone rather guarded. "You are being hunted. We can not stop moving" Oliver grips my hand more, and pulls me gently forward by the elbow. We walk silently through the streets.   
Oliver leads us down a darkened alley, I can feel my body inch closer to him with every step. If he minds it's the firsts time he is not showing it. I take shallow breaths as my vision attempts to make out my surrounds. Oliver hand rubs against my palm- 

We are standing in a living room. A grand esquite affair of rugs, and chandlers. I stare impassively at the grand piano. "Okay" I fathom "Where are we?" 

"Russia" Oliver releases my hand.  
I felt the surge of loss wash over me from his lack of touch, I narrow my gaze away as he clenches his hand. He stands near me as I turn around inspecting the living space. 

I stare down at the open book, and met with Russian words. I marvel at the foreign words. I return my gaze to Oliver. He stands across the table. "Demons were tracking you from the dessert" Oliver mood changed - darkened drastically as he stalked around the table.   
I tense once he is peering down at me. I am met with dark blue eyes, and I stare into his eyes wordlessly. 

"You may rest here" Oliver body leans away. I ponder of my memory of him. His words echoing in my thoughts as I imagine his -

I take my first deep breath since waking up. "Okay" I nod my head- 

Oliver sidesteps his body in front of mine in a instant it causes me to jump. His arm wraps protectively around my waist as clatter enters the space. "Felicity Smoak-" 

Oliver blocks my view of sight, I can't see what ever is in front of us. I am gripping his shirt tightly in my fist. I am practically pressing my nose to his back. I can't feel my heart pounding in my chest- 

"I will destroy you" Oliver voice doesn't seem to be his as his arms lurches protectively out. "I will kill you" 

"She has to die" It's a mans voice it holds a plea. 

Oliver body lurches forward, and I am left standing as he walks toward a man no older than thirty. He is wearing a police officer uniform. His eyes seem to turn black once Oliver approaches-   
The man swung but Oliver caught his arm swiftly. He locked his grip and locked gazes- 

Ash fell to the carpet. 

The man that once stood there.. It was now ash. 

Oliver appears so suddenly before me, his expression worrisome as his hands hesitate above me. I did not realize I was screaming until I comprehended my own voice in the space. Oliver takes a step forward- I am terrified. I shake my head pleadingly at him, I stop him by the forearms. I stare up at him.   
He face holds nothing. He stays silent until I pull away from him. I walk slowly to the opposite wall- 

"That blood demon intended to kill you" Oliver defended. 

I did not want to guilt to wash over me. "Thank you for saving me-" I paused giving him a moment for my words to sink in. "But you turn people into ash" I shrieked insanely. 

Oliver gave no reaction to my outburst. We stared until he sighed heavily. "I do not regret my actions". 

"You have powers?" I stare at him dumbfound. I furrow my brow at my choice of words. "I mean-" I pause hastily "What else can you do?" I narrow my gaze to the pile of crumbs on the expensive carpet. 

Oliver head his tilt, and he is rubbing his fingers together. I note his suppressed smile. "I am a god, Felicity Smoak" He reminds smoothly. 

I laugh softly peering at the wall paper. "So I see" I mumble pulling away from the wall. I try to calm my nerves, and I find myself peering at Oliver. He returns my stare calculated. I take a slow breath, and shake away any doubt. 

"Are you hungry?" 

I feel my lips raise at his question. "I do believe it's time for breakfast" I take a step toward him. Oliver swiftly approaches me. I meet his extended hand and feel him pull me toward his broad chest- 

We are standing on a street. I blink against the shining sun as Oliver turns toward me. "It is to warm for this-" Oliver voice is soft as he removes my coat. I stare helplessly in to his gaze. He doesn't flinch away as I peer up at him. 

"Where did you take me?" I ask peering skeptic 

Oliver pulled away from me. Another suppressed smile, I stare curiously before I turn around to take in my new surroundings. I am met with-   
I take a sidestep as I am standing under a land mark-? I stare surprised at the people taking pictures straight up?- 

I am peering up curiously, and I am met with a tower- 

"Paris" I gasp snapping my head to Oliver. He stands closely, and he peers around the tourist aiming their cameras. "You took me to Paris?" I am dumbfounded. 

"We can travel anywhere" Oliver said. He offers me his palm. I beam up at him, and take his hand. We do not travel away from the Eiffel Tower. I am surprised as we walk slowly. I take the advantage to enjoy my surrounding as I have never traveled anywhere besides Vegas to visit my grandmother. I become awe in my surroundings. I cannot stop staring- and I feel his gaze on me.   
I feel the guilt soar through me as I think of home.   
"You are conflicted" Oliver voices as he walks beside me. I furrow my brow as I glance his way. "You feel guilt" He said softly. 

I shake my head at him "How can I possibly enjoy this?" I snap my gaze ahead. I am bothered by Oliver knowing my emotions. "Everyone that I love is in danger" I remind. 

Oliver leads me off a sidewalk, and we are crossing the street. He is approaching a small cafe. I peer up, I can't even fathom pronouncing the name of the small restaurant.   
Oliver approaches a table outside, and swiftly pulls out a chair. I lower myself, and murmur my thanks from the gesture. Oliver rounds the table, and sits across from me.   
We lock gazes, his is more intent than my own. I open my mouth to speak- a waitress appears smiling broadly. She speaks perfect French. Oliver narrows his gaze to hers, and I take in her wide eyes at the sight of him. He tilts his head, and orders speaking fluent French.   
I watch fascinated until she turns on her heel. She is still smiling as she bounces away. 

I meet his gaze. "What did you order?" I wonder. 

Oliver hands land on the table. He is rubbing his fingers soothingly. His gaze is to the table now. He stays completely silent until the waitress reappears placing a plate of eggs down. I peer at him, and find his gaze. The waitress lingers for several moments. 

Oliver removes his gaze, and narrows his gaze to the smiling waitress. I watch the exchange curiously. "Vous pouvez partir maintenant" His accent is perfect as his lips purse as he speaks. I stare gawking but recover once the waitress twirls around. 

"Eat quickly, please" He murmured. I nod my head, and place a fork in my grasp. I begin to eat the eggs. I chew, and it hasn't hit me yet I am in Paris eating eggs with a angel- 

"Felicity Smoak" Oliver breaks me from my thoughts. I narrow my gaze to meet his patient one. I steal a sip of water. I finish the last of the relish Paris eggs. I push away the plate.   
In a sudden rush, Oliver is standing. He is placing a crisp bill on the table, and reaching for my hand. I'm taken aback as I rise to a stance. The chair stumbles behind; it crashes against a nearby patron.   
I fumbled turning around. I am completely embarrassed. "I am so sorry" I attempt. I hesitantly move toward the chair. I can hear thudded footsteps behind- I feel his hands on my forearm. I am being turned around. I stare wide eyed into blue hard eyes. His expression is sharp. He seems furious. 

I am no longer standing in Paris. I am pressed against a wall. I didn't realize we traveled until our surrounding darkened. "I did not know you were reckless, Felicity Smoak" Oliver said as he turns away. I press deeper into the wall watching him step away from me. 

"I am not" I clarify. Oliver glances back, his eyebrow raise slightly. 

"You can not step away from me. It is dangerous" Oliver glares at me. I furrow my brow as anger stumbles in the pit of my stomach. 

"Oliver, I was a few feet away" I defend pushing away from the wall, and approaching him. Oliver jaw clenches angrily, and he takes a step hastily away. I peer away so he doesn't see the hurt cross my features. I bite my lip inwardly cursing myself. 

"Never do that again" Oliver said. I breath through my nose trying to calm my nerves. _I can't begin to comprehend who he think he is_ . I fold my arms over my chest and meet his gaze. He holds my gaze calmly before I loose my patience. 

"Okay, what was wrong before I embarrassed myself?" I place my arms at my sides and try to remove the scowl off my face. 

Oliver peers at me puzzled before speaking "There was a attempt on Sara Lance"   
My breath catches, and my hands shake at my sides. "Please-" I take a step forward. "Is she-" I peer up at him. "She's okay right?" I whisper. I am patiently waiting for his reply as he heavily sighs. I can feel my intestines plummet. 

"Sara Lance is still alive" Oliver assured sincerely as he stood. I swallowed the panic away, and attempted to calm my heart rate. 

"You may want to work on your people skills" I muttered to the carpet. 

Oliver expression is hard. Not a hint of amusement on his features, and he looks petrifying. "The closer they get to Sara Lance is the closest they will come to you" He said slowly. Our gazes meet in time for me to witness his stern expression. 

I feel all patience wash away from my entire being. "How can we stop this?" I said stressing over his existence. "We need answers" I met his gaze with determination. "You can't seem to know why this happened-" 

Oliver interrupted me swiftly. He gave me no time to finish my sentence. "Okay, Felicity Smoak" Oliver said. His tone is soft as his lips move. He peers down at me. 

"You want answers, Felicity Smoak?" 

I nod my head sharply at him. 

He takes my hand in a sudden movement, I jump into his embrace. I grip his shirt gently as I take a small step into his arms. We land in a cluttered mess of a room. I unwrap my arms around his waist, and peer around.   
I become clueless, and a wanted smile creeps to my lips. I peer bewildered around. I take my surroundings as a Library until I find a bed in the corner. I glance confused at Oliver, he is taking in my confused expression with amusement. 

"What do you want?" 

The voice barks to my left. 

I freeze from the call. The tone is bitter, and tired. I peer to Oliver taking in his relax stance. He is crossing the room to stand in front of me. There is no threat-   
Oliver peers closely at me, and cocks his head. He purses his lips but flickers his gaze to the left. 

"Do not take me for a fool" Oliver tone is light "You know why I am here" He crosses the room in time for me to take in the tiresome voice. 

I attempt to force nonchalance.   
A women no taller than five feet steps further in to the room. I control my surprise expression, she hunches forward approaching Oliver. "I saw-" She merely says but trials off to turn her small body. She turns to stare at me. She peers at me wide eyed, a smile appears on her lips. "Lovely" 

A frown lowers my lips as I peer helplessly confused. Oliver presses his lips together, and takes a step toward the women. He grabs her attention. "It's you" She points. 

"You know who I am?" I wondered. 

"Felicity Smoak" 

I laugh. I am not surprised Oliver brought me to another angel. I stare down at the women with fascination. She mirrors the same as she tilts her head. "Leave" She glances at Oliver. 

Oliver glares "No" 

A smile raises her lips, she meets his gaze. "Sit" She motions. I wonder where she could hide a table in this clutter. Oliver steps away from me to pass, I can feel the tension roll off of him. He steps closely behind. The women leads me to a rounded table. 

"You're a psychic?" I stare at the candles, and tarot cards. 

"Blessing, and a curse my dear" The women grumbled. I lower myself in to a chair, and Oliver places himself beside me. 

"I am Gloria" She introduces, and a warm smile appears on her face. She lifts offering me her hand- 

"Do not touch her" Oliver snaps as his hand lurches. 

Gloria peers offended. "You don't want to know the outcome" 

I peer to Gloria taking in her short white hair, she held deep brown eyes. I stared longer until I was convinced there were black- "Outcome?" I voice peer quickly to Oliver then to Gloria. 

"Time is a constant thing. Verses any possibilities" She peers sharply at Oliver. "I have seen many outcomes" 

Oliver hand appears on the table, and it's balled in a fist. "I wouldn't test my limits-" 

"Okay." I interrupt with a shake of my hands. "You brought me here for a reason" I peer pointedly at him. Oliver meet my gaze, and I can see his chest contract with every controlled breath. 

Gloria knocks her knuckles on the table forcing my attention. "It should be clear to you Felicity" Her tone is impatient causing a glare from Oliver. 

I peer meeting her gaze. I narrow my eyes to Oliver, and purse my lips. "Am I really suppose to know? Cause I am drawling a blank-" 

Oliver sighs deeply as he pinches the bridge of his nose. "It is nonsense" 

"It is the truth" Gloria disagrees sincerely.   
"Can we please explain?" I suggest. 

Gloria mouth curves. "He does not want you to know. He hesitates" She glances at  
Oliver. "Felicity, it is a very serious matter. It has started-" 

Oliver interrupts her once more with a glare. "If you weren't The prophecy I would end you" Oliver informs smoothly before adjusting in his chair. "Felicity Smoak came here to understand _why_ " 

I peer slowly to Oliver, I scoff crossing my arms over chest. I am tempted to smack him as he meets my gaze slowly- his eyebrows lifting effortlessly. "You do not speak for me" I turn my body as I whispered through clenched teeth.   
Oliver eyes flicker down to my mouth before returning his attention to Gloria. 

Gloria. I turn in my chair and peer down ignoring my heated cheeks. I peek at Gloria to find her smiling at him gently. "Fine then" She nods. 

"It is very simple" Gloria begins "It is a matter of destiny" a smile appears on her lips but it saddens her features drastically. "It was just not planned" 

"This was destiny?" I can't seem to fathom that. This could not have been what I was meant for, the heartbreak, the death. 

"No" Oliver calls from beside me. 

"Surely, it was Oliver Queen" Gloria urges meeting my confused gaze. "It was destined for you to meet Oliver" She murmurs. 

"I don't understand" I attempt frowning. 

"Oliver Queen is your soul mate" Gloria deadpanned. 

I could mange a simply nod. A nod I acknowledged her sentence. I just couldn't comprehend such words. "There is such a thing?" 

"Yes" It is Oliver Queen who answers.


	5. "And I felt everything"

I am sitting at the table, and I feel his gaze imbedding beside me. I can feel my fingers grip the table cloth. I am attempting to calm my erratic pulse. I am helpless in attempting to comprehend the situation. 

I can feel my cheeks redden by the moment. 

"Soulmates?" I wonder with a slight narrow of my eyes. I can literally hear his jaw lock beside me. I steal a wild glance toward him. "But that isn't Oliver" I turn my attention beside. I meet his gaze, and the frown ceases my lips. He wears no expression on his face but his hand twitches under the table. He is breathing slowly.   
I return my gaze ahead. 

"It is complicated" Gloria speaks with her gaze to Oliver. 

I nod my head, completely agreeing with her. "To complicated for me to know?" I raise my eyebrow, and I suddenly hear a scoff beside me. I turn to Oliver expectingly. 

"I came here for answers and-" I am aware of the hysteria bubble inside. I can hear it in my voice as it shakes. Oliver face darkens as he lowers his gaze to meet mine. "I have none" I finish meeting his leveled gaze. I suddenly want to cry. I am overwhelmed with helplessness. I tilt my head up at him.   
Oliver slowly breathes through his nose. His shoulders dropping- in defeat as he shifts comfortably in his seat. He stares patiently at Gloria. 

"How long have you used Oliver Queen as a host?" Gloria wonders with a furrow brow. Her tone holds no judgement but I feel him tense. 

"Five years" Oliver replies swiftly. 

Gloria seems amused by him. There is a smile hovering her lips as she stares. Oliver holds no expression but he holds her gaze. "That's a long time" She comments. Oliver hand appears on the table. His hand rolling in a fist. 

"I don't understand" I whisper softly. Gloria offers me a smile from across the table. "Why would you use his body for that long?" 

"Call it a vacation of some sorts" Gloria mutters. 

Oliver hand collides against the table in a quick motion. The tarot cards scatter as the candles fall to the ground. I jump startled and witness his mouth twitch.   
Without a second thought, I am leaning forward gripping his arm. I give him a pointed expression before I meet Gloria narrowed gaze. "He's completely sorry about the candles" I nod and feel his arm tense under my finger tips.

Gloria is tilting her head and peering at me with a gape mouth. I open my mouth, and inwardly wonder why the perplex expression. I peer to Oliver, and I am inches away from him. I am invading his personal space. The frown vanishes from my lips, and I pull slowly away from him. 

Gloria lips raise in a grin and she reaches for her pocket. She takes out a cigarette, and a lighter. I can actually feel the blush marooning my cheeks. I am the color red.   
His hand settles under the table. He seems calm. Maybe, to calm. I peer at him closely- blue eyes land on mine. He stares until I feel his fingers brush against my palm. 

I loose my breath from his touch. I whip my head to Gloria, and I can feel my pony tail sway. I concentrate on Gloria's crooked mouth. "Isn't there a way to end this?" I find myself questioning lamely. 

Gloria glanced timidly at Oliver. Another smile lingers "I am sure Oliver is against it" Her tone is dry. 

"Without my death being involved?" I force the cheeriness in tone. 

A choke erupts, and Oliver presses his lips together. His expression smooths sharply. I narrow my eyes, and inwardly realize I made him laugh. 

"I have a plan" Oliver speaks. I turn to him, and raise my eyebrows at him. 

"Okay, what's the plan?" I wonder to him. 

Gloria mutters incoherent words across the table, I steal a glance just to find her scoffing. "You are insane" 

Oliver flickers his gaze to Gloria. "I am loosing patience with you" He informs her. 

"It will never work. It's a suicide mission" A shake of her head. "The domino has already dropped" She speaks to Oliver ignoring my confused expression- and his murderous gaze. 

"This is only the beginning" Gloria heaves to a stance. She stares at the table before I am staring into her brown black eyes. She is staring into me I can actually feel the goosebumps erupt on my skin. "I will give you two a minute" She is leaving the table without a reply. 

I watch as she rounds a corner, disappearing from sight. I am biting the inside of my cheek waiting for Oliver to speak. He does not plan to as moments pass. 

"Why did you use Oliver Queen as a host for five years?" 

I utter the question before my brain comprehends. I am holding his intent gaze. He leans forward, but turns his head.   
I am lost in his blue eyes, I realize maybe their a little to blue- and maybe a little to intense- his mouth turns crooked.   
I furrow my brow thoughtfully. 

"Intense?" He questions 

I gawked at him. I closeed my eyes attempting to hide my embarrassment. "Sorry, I didn't actually mean to say that" I open my eyes, and find a patient gaze settled on me. I take that to my advantage and tilt my head at him. I shoot him a very patient gaze in return.   
"I do not wish to speak about that" He growls- actually growls. 

"Then tell me this plan of yours" I suggest with a raised eyebrow. 

A sigh escape my lips once his lips flatten in a straight line. I fold my arms across my chest and try not to sulk like a child--   
"I grew tired of my existence" 

His body is hunched in the chair, his forearms pressed together. He is not staring at me. "I have his memories" His tone is a murmur. 

I still, as I attempt to calm my breathing he speaks. 

"I know of his love for his sister, of his mother, his loyalty." His voice shakes slightly. "I used Oliver Queen as a host" He nodded. 

"I have never experienced any of those things in my entire existence" Oliver mutters. "The longer I am in a host the longer I grow -" Oliver pauses "Accustomed to humanity". 

"That makes sense considering-" 

"Then I saw you" He interrupts me swiftly. I widened my eyes and find him turned toward me in the chair. "And I felt everything" Oliver voice shakes as does his hands. 

I want to apologize for ruining his - reaping. I inwardly go over what life he actually had before he stumbled upon me. I think I did utter an apology as Oliver face contracts darkly. 

"Do.Not.Apologize" 

"Sorry" I whisper, and he gazes back sharply. I bite back the nervous smile that has formed. I grow nervous under his gaze. He has spoke a full sentence to me. Surely this was the most he has ever spoke.

"What are you planning?" I ask softly. 

Oliver turns to me calmly. 

He doesn't seem to hesitate 

"I am going to kill Lucifer, and God"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little fill in of sorts-   
> Thank you for reading, and leave your love. ❤️


	6. "You're remarkable, Felicity Smoak"

I am quickly following Oliver as he swiftly leaves the table. I am stumbling after him as I shriek my worries at him. "Do you have any idea what you are saying? Even I know" I call after him. I am fumbling into a state of panic. 

I follow him into the narrow hall once more. I attempt to maneuver around stacks of novels. I grow annoyed at his behavior. "Oliver" I stomp after him. He ignores my call, and continues to walk. "Oliver Queen" I yell halting for a moment. I lower my gaze as I clench my jaw "Do I even call you Oliver Queen?" I wonder whispering. 

I return my gaze, and feel myself react to the close proximity of his chest. I take a timid step back, and meet Oliver's passive gaze. He is invading my personal space - _again_. 

He is peering down at me with a tilt head- he does that a lot I inwardly note. "You may call me Oliver" His tone soft. I can see the amusement in his eyes. I gather a breathe, and force a stern expression. 

"Oliver" I meet his gaze "What you're planning is-" I pause collecting the right words. "dangerous, and plain stupid" I find myself shrieking. 

Oliver raises a single brow before leaning toward me. "There is no other way" He whispers intently, peering at me. His tone holds a unspoken threat. "I will do what ever it takes" He voices but peers away from my gaze. 

I inwardly sigh, and shove the hysteria away. "I am sure there is another way-"  
His expression seems murderous as he fixes a glare on me. I don't peer away, I press my lips together. He expression turns sharp. "I can't allow you to do all of this-" I gesture around "For me" I narrow my eyes to meet his gaze. 

He raises a eyebrow, and opens his mouth to reply-   
He closes his mouth- turning his body around. I'm taken aback until I witness his shoulders tense. 

"What is it?" Oliver's tone is harsh. 

I crane my neck, and peek around only to find Gloria at the end of the hall. His shoulder are massive- he's leaning into me. I press my hand on his back to keep him from pressing into me- he seems tense enough to turn defensive.   
I furrow my brow in thought of the possibility- 

"Come" Gloria tone holds urgency as she gestures. Oliver body shifts slightly, and I can finally see the small women. "I have news" Her eyes are unreadable as she silently turns. I stare curiously after, and take a step - 

His arm reaches out, and Oliver is gazing down at me. He peers down to the hall way. It takes several moments but he lowers his arm. A exasperated sigh escape his lips. I am walking pass him-   
Or attempting to as he pulls at my elbow halting me. He doesn't glance my way as he steps around me. He continues to walk ahead of me.   
I follow after swallowing the annoyance of Oliver Queen-   
We round the corner. I return to the cluttered library. I find Gloria already seated. A candle is flickering beside her pressed hands. I narrow my eyes to Oliver, I keep silent but can't help the raised eyebrow- a twitch of his lips is the response. 

"Sit" Gloria urges meeting my gaze. I am lowering in a chair in a instant. Oliver settles beside me- all expression gone from his face. 

"I have news -" Gloria twitches in her sit. I wonder what could possibly happen in the time of our absence. 

Oliver breathes slowly through his nose. It seems exasperated- his hand clenches at the table. He furrows his brow. "Go on" I insist. I lean in my chair, and meet her gaze. I find my fingers pressing against the tablecloth.

"He has revoked the bounty on your soul" Oliver announces as his arms are folded across his chest. 

I snapped my attention to Oliver as soon as his lips pursed to speak. I stare until I am frowning at him. I can feel the knot sink deeper in to my stomach- his words leaves a confused expression to linger. 

"Who?" 

I peer to Gloria then to Oliver. I flicker my gaze between them until Oliver is shooting me a sharp expression. "God" He answers my question. I find the patience in his tone alarming- his gentle gaze even more scarier- 

I slowly turn my gaze to Gloria. "Can he actually do that?" 

Gloria presses her lips together, and she blows out a breathe. Her dark black pupils zero in on Oliver- and she begins to frown. My question becomes ignored as she peers on.

"You can't" Gloria says directly to him. Her tone matter of fact. 

"He will love the challenge" Oliver expression grim. "I will have to" 

"It's suicide" Gloria scoffs flickering her gaze to me. 

"Lucifer has no hold over me" Oliver murmurs beside me. 

"Lucifer has thousand of demons at his disposal, he has blood thirsty soldiers, and let's not forget the four horsemen-" 

"That is enough" Oliver snapped. 

I can feel my hands begin to shake. I am dreading the situation- I am still in danger - not if more danger than before. My heart drops in my chest at the thought-   
He is staring directly at me. I raise my gaze slowly, and meet blue crystals. He is giving me a calm expression- he knows my panic. His hand twitches toward me.   
"I'm not sure I'm worth any of this" 

It is barely a whisper as I speak my lingering thoughts. I blink away the suppressed tears before I peer up. I meet Gloria's gaze; it is stricken with tenderness. 

Oliver is completely still beside me. 

"I can't allow you to do this-" I begin turning to him. I reach for his clenched hands, he squeezes my hands staring down at me. "I'm not worth it" I whisper to him searching his eyes. 

He clenches his jaw angrily but a sigh escapes. "That is not up for you to decide" He said. I shake my head as I narrow my gaze away from him.   
Oliver stares patiently at me until he seeks Gloria's gaze.

He is still leaning toward me. I am invading his personal space as I attempt to hide my crying face from Gloria. He still holds my hand gently. 

"Lucifer is replaceable though" Oliver speaks to Gloria "If he is dead-" 

"No other hair of the thrown would hold a bounty over Felicity" Gloria boldly interrupts. 

Oliver sighs a shaky controlled breath. I slowly return my gaze to the table, but I am still hovering near Oliver. 

"Why would God-" 

"Call it a sign of faith or gratitude" Gloria raises a brow. 

Oliver death stare is murderous but he continues on. "I will not take it as a sign of faith" A frown is lingering on his lips. He peers away from the table. 

Gloria shoots him a incredulous expression. She purses her lips to speak but presses her lips together. I am inwardly sighing as they silently communicate - _somehow_

Oliver gaze snaps to me, and I watch as his blue eyes cease to white- he snaps his gaze to Gloria- "I am well aware" He speaks softly settling his gaze on me. I shift awkwardly in my seat- 

"Mind telling me what's going on?" I suggest quietly as my eyes narrow to him. His lips twitch, and there is tenderness in his eyes-   
I have stopped crying. 

"War will come" Gloria murmurs. 

I am not frightened from her words. I am more petrified of the person sitting beside me. He seems to be tense as his shoulders shrug. He doesn't seemed phased, and that's terrifying. 

I return my gaze to Gloria, and I finally notice the intent thoughtful gaze settled on me. I feel myself blush from her gaze, and I swallow the paranoia away. I sigh a very exasperated breath. 

"I do not condone this" Gloria interrupts my inner thoughts. I tilt my head, finding amusement in her tone- she sounds exactly like Donna-   
The thought of my mother causes my chest to tightened instantly. 

Oliver raises a eyebrow, and seems to be suppressing a smile. "You will have no part" He nods agreeing. 

I clear my throat timidly "So, that's it?" I wonder. I am scoffing at the table refusing to meet his gaze. "I don't get a say-? " 

"No" He swiftly interrupts me. 

I widened my eyes, and I feel my head snap up to meet his gaze. He peers at me with no emotion on his face. "I-" 

"No" Oliver repeats staring directly into my eyes. A glare settles on his face. 

I am livid. I clench my teeth, and hold back the slew of curse words forming on my lips-   
His lips curve in the slightest way-   
I didn't realize I was staring at his lips. _mother of god_

I peer away from him quickly. 

Gloria's mouth is pursed, and she seems to be listening. Her eyes are closed, and a slight hum is leaving her lips. I settle on the idea of her 'listening' from the way her head is tilt.   
I am resisting the urge to peer beside me. 

"You may stay here" Gloria eyes widened, and she is awake. "It is the safest place for her" She glances at Oliver. "You must be really tired" She said to me. 

A soft smile plays on my lips. I am thankful for this small erratic women. "Thank you" It doesn't come from my lips but from Oliver's. I glance timidly before confirming. He presses his fingers together. 

"You know your way around" Gloria eyes him sharply before hunching to a stance. 

I furrow my brow thinking of him spending time here- and for what reason.   
Gloria leaves the table hastily complaining about her joints. 

"I have met many prophecies" 

I snap my attention to the man beside me. Oliver stares at me with a tilt head. He eyes seem to be taking in my puzzled expression because he continues "Gloria is the remaining prophecy. Lucifer has killed all of them" Oliver murmurs. 

My eyes widen as I comprehend his sentence. "Why-?" I shake my head "I don't understand" I peer away from his piercing blue eyes and settle upon- 

"What are those?" I ask blurting out the question.   
Oliver peers at me "Artifacts" He answers "Diaries" He finally glances at the bookshelves lining the wall. "Your answers" His tone softens causing me to glance his way. 

I allow myself to exhale any anxieties of the day. I finally take a deep breathe. I timidly peer away from him- His gaze is to intense, and it results in me having a erratic pulse. Oliver still hasn't removed his gaze, and a swarm of butterflies erupts in my abdomen. 

I shift in my seat to take a better look at the shelfs. I lean toward one particular novel taking in its language when I feel his fingertips brush along my hand- 

"First you sleep" Oliver stares 

I narrow my eyes to meet his gaze. I peer at his smirked lips, and I'm inwardly flinching at his plump lips-   
"And what if I wasn't tired?" I challenge 

Oliver breathes heavily, and gives me a pointed look. "You are tired, Felicity Smoak". 

I sourly peer at him. "It's creepy how you know every possible thing". 

His teeth are straight, and abnormally white as his lips raised in a wide smile. I take in his amused expression with a fluttered heart. His eyes are light - I made him smile. 

"I will show you to your room" Oliver raises to a stance. I am envious of his grace. His moves always seem to be calculated. His hand lowers to mine. I take his invitation with a thankful smile. I place my hand in his. 

His hand is warm as he gently raises me out of my chair. "Are you hungry?" He asks softly. 

I shake my head, and scrunch my nose staring at the wood flood. I peer up "No". 

His expression turns sharp but my hand remains in his palm. We walk closely beside as the hall narrows slightly. "It is a underground bunker" Oliver voices suddenly. I peer at the wallpaper, and scoff under my breath "More like a mansion". 

"It is the safest place to keep away any demon or angel" Oliver said glancing down at me. 

"And that is why I am here. Correct?" I lift my lips at him. I watch as his lips twitch in a wanted smile. Oliver amuses me as he lowers his head in a nod. 

"For the time being" his tone lowers in a slight growl. "You will not be safe for a long time" Oliver snaps his gaze to mine.   
I refuse to meet his gaze. I ponder his mood swings as I look to the hardwood floor. I am processing my new situation- have I been remotely in danger _ever?_. I am concluding in living another life when he halts outside a door. He turns the knob, and we silently walk through the door.   
My faith in him is disturbing. 

His blue eyes meet mine, and Oliver seems to be eyeing me sharply. I widen my eyes at his expression. "Huh?" I grimace slightly "I just said that out loud didn't I?" I wince my sentence sheepishly playing at my fingers. 

Oliver scoffs a small chuckle, and I find victory in hearing his laugh. It results in a small smile to form on my lips. "Oh, it's a bedroom" I finally take in my surroundings. 

Oliver peers along with me but seems unfazed by my outburst. I ponder the reason to be all things nervous- he is a grim reaper for fracks sake- 

His gaze is patient, and it never leaves. I attempt to peer into his eyes, but my heart melts at his irises meeting mine- I still waiting for a smirk or a amused head tilt. I am overflowed with questions I desperately want to ask him. 

"Sleep" Oliver tone is soft. He steps away from me, and gestures around the room. "Are you sure you are not hungry?" He asks with a furrowed brow. 

I smile weakly at him "I'm fine" I breathe taking my time in taking in the room. I notice the chair beside the bed immediately. I take in the desk as well, as I approach the bed. 

"Have you heard from Diggle and Sara?" I wonder staring at the black quilt. 

"They are both well, I assure you" Oliver says from the opposite wall. 

I glance at him, and see his body pressed against the wall. "I guess that's the bathroom" I point to the near the dresser. Oliver briskly nods his head. I am hastily walking toward it feeling as if I was going to be sick-   
I close the door quickly, and lean my head against the frame. I allow myself a mental breakdown. I close my eyes swallowing in my shaky breathe. I inwardly count to thirty before approaching the sink. I turn the knobs glancing at the door way. 

"Felicity Smoak" Oliver claimed behind the closed door. 

"Just a sec" I called back splashing a handful of water on my face. I hadn't fathom Oliver's impatience because he appeared right in front of me. 

I swallowed back my scream, and began to clutch my chest. I sighed heavily. I glared at Oliver furiously. "We need to work on your boundaries" I muttered walking pass him. 

I noticed the quilt pulled back on the bed. I noticed a pair of my sweats laying at the edge of the bed. Not bothering to give it a second thought; I snatched the pajamas hastily. I turned back for the bathroom. Oliver took a step in blocking entry to the bathroom. 

He gave me a very pointed dry expression "You have sixty seconds to change".

I blinked several times, and closed my agape mouth. "Oh-" I allowed my eyes to widen behind my frames. "We have to work on your people skills too" I gawked, I jabbed my finger into his broad chest. I pulled away once the warmth spread under my fingertips. 

Oliver peered down at his chest, and returned to peer at me. His expression didn't falter. "I will take as much time as I need" I raised my sweats mockingly. "What could happen in the process of me changing?" I huffed rolling my eyes at him. 

Oliver's hand appeared at my forearm, he leaned toward me. He searched my gaze for a moment before a glare fixated on his face. "A lot can happen, Felicity Smoak" His body leaned away from my proximity. 

I pushed past him and felt my shoulder bump his forearm.   
Oliver Queen scoffed a chuckle before I slammed the door behind me. I locked the door smiling sweetly before removing my shoes- 

The knob to the door dropped to the floor with a heavy sound. I yelped almost tripping over my own feet- I stared in disbelief at the hole in the door. The whole knob and lock missing- it was yanked out. 

"You have got to be kidding me" I scoffed. 

I dressed furiously considering in smothering Oliver Queen. I placed my glasses beside the sink, and removed my tie in my hair. I felt a little better once I felt my hair pass my shoulders. The tension in my head subside. I was dressed in sweats, and a ratty shirt. The door was cracked open for me to exit. 

I entered the bedroom. 

Oliver sat in the chair beside the bed. His hands pressed together.   
I stalked toward the bed glaring at him along the way. His lips pulled at the corners a little. I was even more furious. 

"What gives you the right" I sit with my knees pressed against the bed. I wildly point back to the broken door. 

"I am protecting you" His tone drops dangerously low. 

"It is not necessary" I shake my head. 

Oliver adjust himself in the carefully in the chair. "When will you understand-" he is on his feet, and invading my personal space once again. "I am doing everything in my power to keep you alive" His tone turns into a soft murmur.   
He pulls away with a uncomfortable expression. His eyes are narrowed as he peers away from my gaze. I swallow the desperate plea 'what if'. 

My attraction to him is not helping me. I find myself inwardly having a dilemma whenever I find his gaze on me. I smile away any hope. "We can work on a agreement in the morning" I inform him. Oliver simply raises a eyebrow in response. 

I lean into the mattress, and feel myself sigh. "I was a little tired" I confessed. "I had a long .. Very weird day.." I narrow my gaze to him. "And I don't have my answers" I yawn. 

I take in the chair closely beside the bed. Closely beside - me. Oliver hovers nears me. I have a perfect view of him as he sits in the chair. His pant leg inches from my knee. "I will answer all of your questions" It sounds like a promise leaving his lips. "I'm sorry this has happened, Felicity Megan Smoak" 

I smile from the bed, and meet his gaze tiredly. "You can't keep apologizing forever you know" I whisper. 

Oliver lips twitch, and his lips raise in a full blown smile. "So forgiving" A shake of his head "You're remarkable, Felicity Smoak" 

I return his smile shyly, I remember my appearance. "Thank you for remarking on it" I say lamely, and find myself inwardly wincing. His soft gaze is sending heart failure- and I keep reminding myself to not fall for the whole 'gorgeous look'.   
But I am a very weak teenage girl.

 

"And please just call me Felicity" I remind grimacing. My name leaving his lips caused goosebumps to abrupt on my skin. 

A twitch of his lips was his response.

"What are you going to do?" I wondered bleakly. 

I raised the quilt against my body, and settled into the bed. "I am going to stay with you" Oliver answered. 

His response seemed so nonchalant - as if it were the natural thing to do. "You're just going to watch me sleep?" 

His eyes dart to meet my reaction. He takes in my redden cheeks with a huff of a laugh. It sounds nervous leaving his lips. "You mustn't worry of -" 

"I am not worried" I interject.

Oliver settles in his chair and he sighs. He frowns slightly. I am openly staring at him as my eyes adjust sleepily. He snaps his attention to me. I don't want to look away from his gaze. 

I bring the quilt to my chin, and the chaos of the day is taking me whole. I feel tired enough to close my eyes and drift into a night of slumber. I am never that tired.   
Oliver watches from the chair. 

I shoot him a pointed look before rolling my body away from him. I lay on the opposite side - away from the chair. 

I can almost hear his lips raise in a smile. 

The silence is comfortable.


	7. "You are the only one I can put my trust in"

I am stirring against the soft mattress. I am awake in a matter of moments. My eyes flutter open, and I am met -  
Oliver sits quietly in the chair. His attention is to me immediately. He stares openly as I wake from my sleep. He continues to watch me, and leans toward the mattress. "Did you sleep well?" His voice is a soft murmur. 

His question surprises me, but I don't hesitate. "I did" I bobbled my head. 

"You talk in your sleep" Oliver informs. He peers to me, and his expression is unreadable. 

I smile weakly "Of course I do" I muttered. I shifted against the mattress. I sit up attempting to rub at my face. "Nothing to embarrassing I hope" I whisper to the quilt. I peek in time to witness the amused head tilt. I am inwardly thrashing at the idea of me rambling in my sleep. 

Oliver lips seem to raise weakly but he ignores me swiftly. "Are you hungry?" He wonders softly. 

I breath slowly suppressing my worries for a moment. "Sure" I force my tone to become nonchalant but Oliver's gaze settles upon me.  
I level my gaze to meet his, and I can feel my heart react. It plummets down into my ribcage. His lips twitch - and a worrisome furrowed brow contracts- I allow a shallow breath to escape my lips. "Gloria has a kitchen in this place?" I blurt out. 

Oliver chest lifts slightly. "Yes" He answers. "With a refrigerator" He finishes with a glint of mischief in his eyes. 

I try not to gawk at such a sight. I narrow my eyes at him, and laugh. "Oh, look at the comedian" I accused, eyeing him. 

A head tilt, and he is suppressing a smile. "I can take you" he offers murmuring.  
I take my cue, and climb out of the bed ungracefully. I feel how red my cheeks are as I stumble on the floorboards. Oliver twitches in his seat- he raises to a stance quickly. 

"Give me a second" I raise a single finger at him. I walk hastily to the broken bathroom door, I peer dryly down to the wood chippings. I am reminded of his protective, and rash behavior. I quicken my pace and close the door.  
I attempt to do my usual bathroom routine. I am surprised to see a hairbrush, toothbrush, and toothpaste. I glance toward the door in thought of Oliver. I comb the knots out of my hair, and twirl my hair in a ponytail. I grab my glasses from the counter. I rinse the remaining paste from my mouth when Oliver appears behind me. 

His body inches from mine. I try not to focus on his close proximity. But, he does as he takes a wide step back. I wipe my mouth with a washcloth before turning to him. I raise my eyebrows, and cross my arms.  
Oliver invades my personal space to grab my hands. He brings them to his chest. I meet his gaze before I can feel the air cease from my lungs- 

We are standing in a room. A kitchen I instantly correct once I notice the countertops and kitchen appliances . The kitchen is abnormally large. I sigh heavily as my gaze roams.  
"How is this possible?" I wonder aloud. "And it was very rude of you to just -" I gesture widely "take me whenever you please" I say-  
I gasp as I feel my cheeks redden with a blush. "I mean-" I touch my forehead as I stutter "not literally in the sense- I wasn't coming on to you. I mean in the whole you- appearing out of no where-" I collect a steady breath, and continue "I will stop talking" I remove my gaze from him shyly. 

Oliver clears his throat, and presses his lips together. He seems amused in the slightest of ways. I smile weakly before taking a small step away from him. Oliver peers on as I walk around the kitchen counter. "If you tell me this place has a chef -" I begin teasingly but a frying pan is being placed on the stove top. 

"Oh, I can't cook Oliver" I shake my head "I wouldn't want to burn down Gloria's home" I snort. 

Oliver meets my gaze before turning around for the refrigerator "Good thing I am cooking" He reaches for a carton of eggs. He is swiftly taking out ingredients.  
I peer on perplexed by his actions. I receive a glance from Oliver "Are you not hungry?" He murmurs softly. 

"Yes" I burst quickly "it's just that you're cooking-" I pause "You know how to cook?" I stare as Oliver turns on the kitchen stove swiftly. 

He peers down at me, his lips twitching slightly. "I do know how to cook Miss Smoak" He cracks an egg above the pan. 

"What else do you know? Do you know how to drive?" I wonder curiously. I peek up at him. I find him smiling as he stirs the eggs. 

"I know how to drive a vehicle" Oliver nods. I peer on smiling thoughtfully. "Do you have a favorite movie?"

Oliver sharply peers at me before cracking a full blown smile. "I have never watched a film" He answers. I take in the scene before me. I am inwardly noting his brief smile towards me- he seems amused by me. Plus, I will never fathom the reaper of death making me eggs. 

Oliver places a spatula down, and begins to spoon a plate of eggs for me. I peer on until he places the plate in front of me. "Thank you for cooking" I murmur refusing to meet his gaze. 

Oliver stands near the counter as he hovers near me for a moment. I focus on the task before me; eating. I fork some eggs, and begin to eat my breakfast. Oliver watches for a moment before settling in a chair at a dining table. 

It's my turn to watch him, he has his arms folded across his chest. A hard expression clouding his features. I allow my eyes to narrow. "Why the face?" 

Oliver blinks, the expression blanking for a moment. I meet his sharp gaze with a weak smile. His eyebrow is raised. "Excuse me?" 

 

"What has you pouting like a kicked puppy?" I blink realizing what I had just said. I hide my amusement behind my clenched hand. I find myself wincing at the sight of his wide eyed expression. 

"Excuse me-?" Oliver brows furrow so confusedly I almost laugh. I falter, and lower my hand revealing my smile. "Just a joke" I inform breathlessly. 

Oliver peers at me closely, too closely for comfort. I sigh under his gaze, and I peer away from him timidly. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing" His tone clipped. I press my lips together, and attempt to keep my expression calm.  
"Clearly" I mutter across the room.

His lips twitch at the corners but any amusement washes from his features. I peer on grimacing until I am forced to focus my attention to my food. I can feel his gaze on me, and it helps me chew calmly instead of scarfing down the eggs.  
Oliver Queen, angel of death, and excellent cook. 

I snorted in spite of my better judgement. It caused Oliver to brood at me. I gave him a innocent expression. "Nothing" I shook my head. 

Oliver eyes narrowed but didn't press my outburst; _thank god_ another glance- I smile tightly at him. Once done with my meal, I stand to approach the sink. Oliver approaches my side in a instant. "Wha-?" I wonder "I just want to wash my dish" I furrow my brow. 

Oliver stares down at me for a moment before nodding his head in a single nod. I walk around him, and place the dish in the sink. I turn on the faucet. Oliver stands silently beside me. I can feel his gaze zeroing in on my face. I self consciously wash a dish under his gaze. 

"You surprise me in many ways Miss Smoak" Oliver murmurs once I turn the knob to the faucet. His words ring in my ears. I stare down at the sink for a breath before I glance up at him. 

"It's just washing a dish" I raise a shoulder. I smile in attempt to keep the situation light. 

He meets my gaze intently. "Most wouldn't think to do such a kind gesture" He said.  
I furrow my brow in question, and Oliver face darkens. "The human race is lewd" He almost sneers. "Selfish beyond needs" 

My lips pull at the corners. I cock my head frowning at him, "No-" 

"But not you" Oliver peers away as he takes a step away from me. He seems uncomfortable his hands twitch at his sides. "It's only a dish" I force the nonchalance. "My mother raised me right" I laugh wiping at my thighs. 

Oliver meets my gaze, and his expression softens at the mention of my mother. I want to know what he is thinking- what had a frown lingering his lips. Oliver Queen is hovering around, seeming hesitate before walking around the table, his steps are calculated. He peers up at me, and I meet his gaze. 

"I feel as if you're going to tell me something-" I begin breaking the silence, his eyes flicker to me. "Something bad" I slump my shoulders. "What is wrong Oliver ?" 

I meet his gaze. A tight line appears between his brows, and he folds his arms across his chest. He is peering at me closely. I shift under his gaze. I am hopeful of Oliver being honest- hopeful of his trust. 

"Nothing that concerns you, Miss Smoak" Oliver said swiftly. He stares at me, and I can feel him assessing me. Taking in my reaction. 

I clench my teeth together, and swallow the slew of curse words forming.  
His mouth is turning crooked

"Okay, that's it" I announce before I am registering my actions I am standing right in front of him. He is peering down at me with narrowed eyes. "If it has anything remotely to do with me-" I am gesturing widely "It does concern me" I pointedly jab my finger at his chest- his very broad chest. I lower my hand as my cheeks are turning a light pink. 

Oliver tilts his head, and his expression contracts darkly. He is leaning toward me. I freeze as I stare helplessly at his intense blue eyes. "Do you trust me, Miss Smoak?" He murmurs. 

"I think I made it clear that I do" I answer softly. I can smell him, he smells like fresh crisp air. He is still invading my space- but I don't care- I don't care. I can't will my limbs to move. I am frozen under his gaze. 

Oliver removes his gaze, and I allow a breath to be inhaled "Am I not trustworthy Oliver? Don't you trust me? How will this work without trust-" I furrow my brow in absent thought "I am giving you all of this trust, and you're giving me zip nada-" I am blushing madly "Except the occasional glare here and there" I finish breathing heavily. 

A snort of some sort escapes him. Oliver presses his lip together, he looks to me in question before shaking his head. I can see little amusement cross his features- _ha victory!_ \- I inwardly fist pump. "You are the only one I can put my trust in" 

He spoke in a rush sentence I would have missed it. I can feel my thoughts being turned to mush from his words. I try to not dwell on his words- I meet his gaze. "Trust" I nod my head. 

Oliver nods his head with me. I feel my lips twitch as Oliver peers down at me. "What is there to do around her-" 

Oliver body collides into mine, I can feel his hands on my waist urgently. I am being pull into his chest. His entire stance protective as he is shielding me. So sudden, my head is fleeing from body. I can only feel his hands on me- he is holding onto me as if the world depended on it. 

Footsteps.  
Hurried footsteps are sounding and Oliver turns his body so I am facing his broad back. He is protecting me from any danger. I fist a handful of his shirt in attempt to keep him where he is.  
His arm stretch blocking my view of the entrance of the kitchen. I am taking hurried shallow breathes.  
Oliver arms drop to his sides in a instant, I quickly narrow my gaze to the entrance. I feel my breath hitch from the sight. 

"Sara Lance" Oliver concludes. 

I am pushing Oliver to the side so I can get to my best friend. I am staring closely at her to check for any injuries or - I wince trauma. But a smile is hovering her lips. "Felicity" I meet her embrace. 

"I am so happy you're here. Has it been two days?" I pull away furrowing my brow. "I missed you. Are you okay? How's John?" 

Sara smiles patting my arms gently. "We are okay" Sara nods. "I went to Greece" She informs beaming at me. I slowly smile at her, "I went to Paris" I whisper to her. 

Oliver appears beside me, and Sara acknowledges him. "Hello, Oliver" Sara said. Oliver nods his head at her. 

"What is this place?" Sara wonders 

"I have a lot to fill you in on" I mumble to her. I can feel Olivers gaze on me. Sara peers between the two of us. 

"Yeah, Diggle couldn't really get in" Sara peers at me confusedly. 

"I will have Gloria hold the spell for Diggle to enter" Oliver voices causing a glance from me. I meet his gaze, and he glances at Sara before settling his sharp expression on me. "Stay here" He moves swiftly out of the kitchen. I peer on before I watch him vanish from sight. 

I pull at Sara's hand, leading her to the kitchen table. I sit across from her. 

"Spell? Felicity what is going on?" She muses scoffing. 

"This is Gloria's home. It's a bunker of sorts, Gloria is a profit" I inform quickly. I pause taking in Sara's gawk expression. 

I muse for a moment before sighing heavily. 

"I have a lot to tell you"


	8. "I am bound to you"

"Felicity" 

Sara deadpanned as she sits across from me. I attempt to raise my lips but she lurches for me. "Soul mates?" Sara whispers harshly. Her blue eyes are very wide. I nod my head. "And Lucifer himself, the devil wants your soul?" Sara concluded our conversation. 

I nodded my head weakly, "I am in a supernatural soap opera" I muse for a moment until my brow is furrowed. "Oh my god, my life got turned into a soap opera". Sara snorts across from me. 

"Oliver will protect you" Sara murmurs. I glance up at her. "That's what he's been doing" I hesitantly raise my lips. Sara raises her eyebrow, and nods her head. 

"I can't believe this" Sara said breathlessly. If anyone in this entire world could endure this- literal supernatural soap opera- it would be Sara Lance. She was the strongest person I know. 

"Neither can I" I agree murmuring. 

Sara peers at me, and glances at the entry of the kitchen. "I leave for two days, and he's practically in love with you" Sara's full attention is on me. 

"What?" I winded my eyes behind my frames. "Why-?" 

"Felicity" Sara squeaks "Have you seen the way he looks at you?" She fans herself with her hand. 

I laugh with raised shoulders. "Are you insane?" I push at her hand. "Stop" I give her a pointed expression. "Of all the absurd things-" I roll my eyes "That one is on the top list" I snort. 

Sara purses her lips. "You're so pure and innocent" She marvels. 

I roll my eyes tremendously "Okay, I won't ignore the fact he looks like a Greek god" I give Sara a very pained expression. "And he's always saving me, and we are technically soul mates but I don't know how that works in the supernatural world-" Sara grabs my hand calming my babbling slightly. "It would be unthinkable" I raise my shoulder lightly. "He wouldn't want _me_ "I empathize. 

Sara lips twitch hesitantly. "I don't know but I do know he cares for you" She pats my hand gently before leaning in her chair. 

"Or we can sum this all up as his rebellion" I raise a shoulder dismissively. 

"All circling around you" Sara rolled her eyes "Supernatural world war three just cause he couldn't take your soul. Felicity, there's something there" Sara teases. 

I sigh exasperated. "Sara, Oliver does not have any feel-" I can feel my gaze drift to the doorway. I shoot up from my seat. "Oliver" I announce. 

Oliver stands in the entry way staring at me curiously, his mouth pursed. I remove my gaze in time to take in John Diggle standing beside Oliver. I smile at the sight of him. "Hi Diggle" I wave. Diggle smiles his hellos. 

I slowly sit back down in my chair. Sara peers at me side eyed, I try to keep my expression neutral but I feel my cheeks reddening by the moment. Oliver and John step into the room. John sits at the table while Oliver rounds.   
He pulls the chair that's beside me out. He takes his seat beside me. He glances at me before peering to John. 

"I have authority that a demon is searching the whereabouts of Felicity" John informs us. I frown deeply, and peer down attempting to hide my feelings. I peer down to witness Olivers hand twitch toward me. I peer up meeting his gaze. He gives me a unreadable expression. 

I focus on Sara, who meets my gaze with a frown. "What else is new .." I mutter. Oliver side eyes me. I lower myself in the chair trying to hide from his sharp gaze. 

"Is it-?" Sara begins but grimaces. "Laurel?" 

Oliver, and John Diggle share a smooth expression. "Laurel Lance is gone. The being that holds Laurel's vessel is not Laurel" Diggle tone is gentle toward Sara. 

"How do I get my sister back?" Sara starts. I can hear the panic in her tone, I meet her gaze. I give her a reassuring nod. 

Oliver face smooth. He peers to Sara "You don't" His tone brisk. Sara falters instantly, her mouth hanging open. She recovers quickly as Oliver simply peers away. 

"What does that mean?" I question him. 

"Agrat-bat-mahlaht is possessing her" John Diggle murmurs. I slowly narrow my gaze to Sara, she smooths her reaction so perfectly. 

"There is a chance of her still... staying Laurel" I attempt for Sara's benefit- 

His fingers wrap around my wrist slowly- his fingers workings their way to my own fingers. His touch is abnormally warm to me. And all I can focus on is his touch.   
His fingers squeeze mine and he releases his grip. "Felicity, may I speak with you-" His hand is lifting me to a stance. Oliver does not wait for my response as he leads me out of the kitchen. 

I yank my arm away from him. I twirl my body around, and meet his glare with one of my own. His expression falters- "You can not promise her those kind of things, Felicity" He sighs heavily. 

I fold my arms over my chest. "That is her sister, Oliver" I whisper harshly. "We have to find some way to help her-" 

"Do not make promises you are not willingly to even keep" Oliver snapped. 

I react by lowering my head. I feel my lips lower in a frown. "You're so right" I nod my head. I set my face in a glare. I push past him- 

Oliver appears in front of me. His eyebrow is raised, and confused expression lingering his face. "You're upset?" He wonders. 

His hands are hesitantly reaching for me.   
I push his hands away. I glare up at him. 

"Of course I'm upset. Im sorry your don't know the fundamentals of a family. That is my best friends sister" I said between clench teeth. 

Oliver blue eyes narrow. "And you're upset?" He wonders once more. 

"Oliver -" I walk around him. He allows me to but he appears again blocking my path. 

"You keep astounding me" He informs peering down at me. He is searching my gaze. I blank for a moment from the intent of his gaze. "You care for her sister, Don't you?" He whispers. 

I meet his gaze, and I nod my head. "Yes" I answer. "Of course I do" I raise a shoulder helplessly. 

Oliver breathes heavily. He runs a hand through his hair. "Fine" he growls. I peek up at him. I narrow my eyes. "It will be a difficult task" Oliver murmurs. 

I nod my head eagerly. "But we can do it?" I wonder. 

Oliver lifts his lips in a passive smile. "Of course" 

"How?" I wonder inching toward him. 

Oliver sighs, giving me a sharp expression. "We have to perform a exorcism". 

A laugh escape my lips in spite of myself. I cover my smile with my hand. Oliver gives me a very displeased expression. "Like the exorcist? Like Reagan? I wasn't a fan of the movie .." 

Oliver patiently peers down at me. "Right, sorry" I nod my head. 

"And there will no be _we_ " Oliver suddenly said. I peer sideways to him. 

"Why not? I can help. Sara and I can help" I urge. 

"Absolutely not" Oliver dismissed effortlessly. 

"Oliver.." I begin, and I am prepare to argue- but he is stepping toward me. He is invading my personal space. I am pressed against the wall. He is peering down at me.   
His jaw contracts angrily. 

"Why are you making it so difficult to protect you?" He wonders sincerely.   
I meet his gaze. "Why are you making it so difficult to help you?" I wonder in return. 

His eyes narrow slightly. He doesn't pull away. A smile is curving his lips. "You want to help me?" He scoffs. "I don't need your assistance, Miss Smoak" He informs. 

"Am I interrupting something?" 

I shove Oliver away from me in a instant. I snap my gaze to the smirking Sara Lance. I can feel my face blush. I peer to Oliver- he gives her no reaction. If anything he is leaning toward me once more. 

"That little lady wants to speak to you" Sara informs Oliver gesturing her thumb down the hall. 

Oliver silently pulls away, and walks past Sara without a glance or word. 

Sara is quick to approach me. She grabs my hand, and is leading me down at the hall. We are rushing down the hall. Until Sara turns, and places me in front of her. Her eyes wide - a devilish smile if lifting her lips. "Felicity .." She smacks my arm. "What was-" 

"It was nothing" I squeak. 

"That looked.. well intense" Sara blinked. "It looked like he was going to take you right there-" 

I smack her arm. "Shut up. He has super hearing or something" I whisper. 

"And please tell me he's not all grumpy with you" Sara smirks. "He's so grumpy-" She laughs. I roll my eyes at her. 

"Shhhh" I place my finger toward her lips. Sara laughs pulling away from me. I grab her arm pulling her toward me. "Oliver is going to help Laurel" I inform. 

Sara glances at me. "Really?"   
I nod my head at her. "I wonder who convinced him.." Sara furrows her brow mockingly. I roll my eyes at her.

We both are walking aimlessly around the bunker.   
We turn a corner, and I take in the narrow hall. 

"Oh my god, Sara you got us lost" I whine. "I don't know where I'm going" I whisper to her. 

"We aren't lost.." Sara pulls our bodies toward a hall. "Oliver would never loose you" She snorts. 

"Sara.." I warn digging my nails into her arm. 

"Oh, stop it. Tell me you're not that blind-" She glances at me. "Well a little blind" She grins peering at my frames. 

"Stop" 

"He so loves you" 

"Stop" 

"It's been like a week too" Sara snorts. 

"Stop" 

"I wonder when the wedding is" 

I halt yanking away from her embrace. "Sara, I said stop" I snap raising my voice. I yell at her-

The lights flicker above us. The hall darkened tremendously to leave a shiver in my bones.

A figure appears in between us. I lurch back in time to notice the swinging -   
Scythe.

The blade swings in time for me to gawk. Sara dodges the blade with a yelp escaping her lips. The Scythe swings once more effortlessly as the blade whistles in the air- 

"Stop" I yell lurching toward- 

The scythe straightens.   
Oliver straightens. 

I am frozen under Sara's panicked gaze. "Oliver, move away from her" I murmured. His body moves to the side. I am shaking to my core. Sara hastily moved around him. I reach for her and place her behind me. 

"Oliver?.." I wonder breathless.

His broad back tenses. His body turns slowly- almost predatory. He meets my gaze- 

He disappears. He vanishes. 

I catch my breath. I am shaking- No, Sara is shaking. I latch on to her arm. I pull her to me, and I am moving. I walk gripping her tightly. "What the fuck -" 

"I don't know" I shriek back. 

We round a corner, and John Diggle is waiting.   
Gloria stands next to him. 

"Digg" I widen my eyes approaching him. "I don't know what happened- Oliver - just-" I am trailing off helplessly. 

John Diggle expression calculated- he is peering at me in wonder- 

I don't like the expression.   
The hall becomes crowded once Oliver appears.   
No scythe in his hand. 

Oliver is meeting my gaze- and he is approaching me. No, stalking toward me. I am dumbfounded once he grabs me- and- I am no longer in the hall with Sara, Diggle, and Gloria. 

I lean toward his chest once my feet touch solid ground. Oliver pulls away from me. But he hesitates slightly- "Are you- are you hurt?" His brow furrows.

I shake my head from side to side. "No" I answer confusedly. 

"Are you okay?" He wonders. He is pinching the bridge of his nose. His gaze is to the ceiling- 

I take in my surroundings hastily. I think I'm standing in a - closet? "I'm okay but you scared the living shit out of us-" I gawk at him. 

"You cursed" He noted with a narrow of his eyes. 

"Oliver, what in the world was that? I didn't realize you had that - thing" I gesture widely mocking a grim reaper scythe. 

Oliver peers down at me. His expression smoothing. "You summoned me" 

"Excuse me?" I wonder incredulously. 

"You summoned me. I had no control Felicity" His jaw clenched angrily. 

_He said my name_ I inwardly chant. I keep my expression nonchalant but my insides are mush. 

"What does that mean?" I stressed. 

"It means I am bound to you" Oliver informs, he does not look happy about that. 

"What does that mean?" I shriek once more. Soulmates, being bound to him, I summoned him-? What is going on.?

"I felt you" Oliver said through clenched teeth. "I was in the middle of speaking with Gloria and then-" 

"You came swinging like a mad man" I interject boldly. I receive a sharp expression. 

"Yes" Oliver nods. 

"You're like my attack dog" I attempt to tease. Oliver just peers at me patiently before I am pressing my lips together. 

"Do you mind apologizing to Sara? You really scared her" I said breathless. 

Oliver peers down at me. He takes a single step toward me. "Did I scare you?" He wonders intently. 

I feel my shoulders sag. Can I possibly allow him the satisfaction? "Yes" I murmur. 

A frown is lowering his lips. I am taken aback by his expression. "I'm sorry"   
Is the grim reaper saying sorry ... to me?! 

"I never intent to frighten you" Oliver said softly. I nod my head at him. I lower my gaze to hide my blushing cheeks. "I would never harm you" 

"And Sara?" I wonder. "You were going to behead my best friend" I fold my arms over my chest. 

Oliver's eyes narrow. "I stopped" He said. 

"Thank heavens for that" I hiss. 

"I will not apologize to Sara Lance" His jaw sets stubbornly. 

"And why not?" I wonder 

"I am not bound to Sara Lance" A shrug is lifting his shoulder. He sounds as if this should be obvious for me to understand. 

"It's the polite thing to do" I disagree- 

A chuckle escape his lips. Oliver recovers quickly to purse his lips. "I am bound only to you" 

His sentence leaves a crippling sensation in my chest. "This is getting.." I mumbled for my benefit. 

"Try not to summon me to kill your friend. Okay?" 

I blink. He made a joke. Again. He is making light of the situation.   
I peer quickly up and witness his crooked smile. 

"I will try" I nod my head weakly. It wasn't fair- he looked like that - and was smiling- it wasn't fair.   
He smiles a little smile for me.   
Can he know? 

A dark expression takes hold of his features. I noticed immediately. "Oliver?" 

"We have to get back-" His arm snakes around my waist. He pulls me to his chest. I am instinctively wrapping my arm around his neck- 

We return in the hall of Gloria's bunker. Oliver stands beside me. His hand reaching for mine- his fingers twining through mine. He holds my hand, and begins to pull me. We walk until we find Gloria and Diggle. 

They are both standing outside the kitchen. 

"Are you finished disappearing?" Gloria wonders bitterly to Oliver.   
I can't control the snort that escapes. I don't dare to peer at Oliver- I could guess his expression. 

"Are we ready?" Gloria peers to all of us. 

"Ready? For what?" I wonder back. 

Oliver hand in mine squeezes my fingers gently. I am reminded I am still holding his hand. "Don't you want to save Laurel Lance?" Oliver asks murmuring to me. 

I snap my gaze to Oliver. I turn facing him. He releases my hand slowly- his gaze searching over my face. "Yes" I said nodding. 

Oliver narrows his gaze to John, and they seem to be communicating. Diggle enters the kitchen without another word.

Gloria and I lock gazes. Her black orbs peering into me. Her mouth curves in a smile. And she too enters the kitchen. 

I stand in the hall with Oliver. "Felicity" 

I snap my gaze to Oliver instantly. "What is it?" I wondered. 

"I don't have the will to leave you" Oliver speaks to the wall. He doesn't meet my gaze. 

"Okay.." I trial off confusedly. 

"I am putting you in danger if you come" Oliver seems to be having a battle with himself. 

"You are not leaving me-" I realize what he is saying. I reach for him. I grip his forearm. "You can't" I plead. 

"No, I can't" He agrees.   
And finally he meets my gaze. I can see the dilemma in his cold eyes. 

"So don't" 

"And if something happened to you? If I could not protect you?.." He trials off choking slightly. 

"You have been doing a good job of protecting me" I inform brightly. 

"Do you understand the risk?" Oliver stares intently. 

I nod my head. "I do. But, you're not leaving me" I tell him.   
We stare until one looses their nerve. Moments pass before I am sighing heavily. 

"Fine" Oliver growls. "You will not leave my sight even for a moment. You will not-" 

I interrupts the angel of death with a raised hand.   
Oliver blinks as he trials off from his sentence. 

"I get it. I won't leave you" 

Oliver cocks his head. A incredulous expression clouding his face. "Felicity-" he speaks my name like it's sacred - something holy leaving his full lips- "Do you have any idea how serious-" 

I interrupt him once more. "I do" I nod my head. "But you're the only one who can protect me" I remind him. "So, I am not leaving you" I meet his gaze. 

"Felicity .." Oliver growls. Literally - growls. 

Gloria appears in the doorway of the kitchen. 

"Are you two ready? We have to find this demon and a priest" Gloria eyes both of us. 

I keep my gaze to Oliver. 

"Are you ready? Oliver?" I whisper. 

Blue eyes lock with mine. I can feel his gaze reel my bones. I can feel my breath cease from my lungs. I can feel everything from his gaze. 

"Are you ready Felicity?" Gloria wonders instead. 

Am I ready? Ready for war? Ready to sacrifice my entire life? 

I peer to the profit of the lord. 

"Yes" I answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait !!   
> Please leave your thoughts and ❤️


	9. "Come to me"

Oliver fingers never loosen from mine. We all appear in a vacant lot. I take in the damp air and night around me. I banish the urge to shiver as the wind whips at my cheeks. Oliver hand seems to tug on mine- 

I am no longer standing in the lot. 

Oliver continues to saunter. He pulls at my fingers as I scramble after him. I walk hurriedly beside him. I open my mouth to speak- We seem to be in a warehouse. 

I snap my head to the footsteps behind. Diggle, Gloria, and Sara Lance hurry after us. I turn my attention to Oliver, who is brooding as he walks. He still holds my hand. I notice his walk is to confident as I literally trip beside him-  
Olivers grip tightens on my fingers. 

He abruptly halts -  
Oliver's eyes scan all over. His blue eyes narrowing everywhere. He suddenly peers to me. Oliver reaches for me- 

We land in a field. The bright sky blinding my vision for a moment. I peer down blinking. Oliver hovers over me protectively. "Oliver-" I begin. 

Gloria appears beside me. Her hands waving in the air dramatically. "Just a priest" She calls to to a sky. "What is so hard?" And her question is to Oliver. 

His jaw works angrily. "It is to dangerous. We have to cover our tracks" He said with a glare twisting his face. 

John Diggle nods. "We are being tracked as we speak"

Oliver peers away and glowers at the field. Several moments pass before he finally nods. Then, he reaches for me and I allow him to take my hands.  
He pulls me to his chest- 

We land in a basement. The mold filling my nostrils. I stare blankly at the baby Jesus decoration before averting my gaze all around. Benches, and chairs in the corner of the room. Crosses galore. I stare openly.  
I feel his gaze on me. I meet his gaze slowly- 

Gloria appears with Diggle and Sara. She doesn't peer around taking in her surroundings. The older women begins to approach the banister. "Hurry up, come on" She grumbles at us. 

Oliver vanishes from my side.  
I stare at the place where he once stood. I inwardly panic snapping my gaze quickly to Diggle. 

A window breaking scream surfaced from the floorboards of the basement. 

My heart seemed to drop from my chest. It fell straight down to my stomach. 

Oliver appeared hastily escorting a frantic looking man.  
The man is older, maybe in his late forties. His blading hair is close to his scalp as his wide mouth is trembling- I see the flash of white around the mans neck.  
Oliver gracefully pulled out a chair before pushing the man to a seat. He made his way back to my side once more.  
I stared pointedly at him. Then I settle my gaze on the priest, his brown eyes averting all around. 

"Oh, what the hell" Gloria stares at the man, who is gripping the chair with all his might. "You scared the living day lights out of him" 

Oliver just stares at Gloria with indifference. 

"Who are you people?" The man wonders with a raise to his voice. He peers to each one of us widely. 

"We need your help" Gloria answers. "I'm Gloria. The guy who grabbed you -" 

"Is a demon straight from hell" The man finishes peering at Oliver with pure confusion. 

"His name is Oliver" Gloria raises a shoulder. "Or the angel of death whatever you prefer" She dryly murmured. 

"I'm just a priest, please" He stresses. 

Gloria sighs. "I know, Terence . That's why we need you" 

He furrows his brows "How do you know my name?" 

"We know some stuff" Gloria said as a hint of a smile raises her lips. "Terence, I am a profit of a lord" Gloria informs. 

I watch closely as Terence seems to scoff the idea away. It is to much to comprehend I muse for a moment. 

"We don't have time to wait for you to listen" Oliver begins taking a calculated step toward the panic man. Gloria side eyes the man for a moment. 

"He believes us" Gloria murmurs. I sigh heavily and realize I was holding my breath - for something to happen. 

Terence presses his palms together. "What do you need from me?" He wonders. 

"A exorcism" Gloria huffs gladly. Terence continues to scoff until Gloria points directly at me. "It's for that one right there" 

Terence peers closely at me. I can feel myself falter from under his gaze. I press my glasses further toward my face. I offer the man a weak smile. "She is just a girl" Terence breathes. 

"I'm going to be eighteen soon" I mutter toward the floor. 

"Oh, no. The exorcism is for this one's sister -" Gloria points to Sara. "I know you're the one for the job" Gloria shrugs. 

"How?" Terence wonders incredulously but there is a astound expression clouding his features.

Gloria silently points to the ceiling. Terence follows her gaze and a moment of confusion settles before realization brightens his features. " _He_ told me" Gloria manages a smile. 

"Okay, now you're just showing off" Sara's laugh echoes the basement. 

Oliver hands rolls into fist at his sides. They unclench in a timely matter. 

"We don't have time for this" John murmurs calmly in the corner. 

"He's right" Gloria nods. "Will you help us?" She questions Terence. 

The priest seems to grow confident in that broken chair. He slowly raises to a stance. He meets Gloria's gaze. A brief weak smile lifts his lips. "I will help yo-" 

I am no longer standing in the basement. I did not feel his hands on me. I peer everywhere searching for Oliver. I twirl around expecting to see him - nothing.  
I catch my breath averting my gaze- 

To a cross. I stare passively at the angelic stained glass windows. I am in a church- that much is clear. I take in the silence as a omen. I work up the courage to open my mouth - 

A door swings open violently. 

"Oliver" I am overwhelmed by the sight of him. Sara and John are close behind him. Oliver lock gazes with me then his gaze darts all over the church. His hands are twitching at his sides. 

I maneuver out of the bench hurriedly. Oliver takes a single step forward as his gaze is to the ceiling. Once he begins to walk he strides toward me in a fast pace. I resist the urge to break out in a run.  
Oliver reaches for me and I can see the panic in his icy blue orbs. 

I am pulled away from him. I stumble back until I am met with the marble of the church. I can feel my head hit the marble in a swift motion. Oliver's scream is maddening into a hiss of growls-

A low bark of laughter sounds the church.  
It sends a chill down my spine. I straighten up taking in the silent church. I snap my gaze to Oliver. I pull myself to a stance quickly. 

 

Sara is being retrained from John and I don't know where Gloria is- I stare back at Oliver and he is planted against the marble. His gaze to me and his hands reaching for me. He is smiling at me. I furrow my brows. "Oliver? What is happening?" I wonder as the hysteria takes over my thoughts. 

"Just come to me" Oliver soothes gently. I nod my head at him weakly. I begin to approach him slowly. 

"N-" Sara starts as John forcefully pulls at her. His hand reaching to cover her mouth. I can feel the confusion settle. I widen my eyes at the sight -  
I peer at Oliver confusedly. His expression faltered only the slightest. His plump lips were turned down. He peered to me almost annoyed. 

"Don't you want me?" He wondered softly. "Come to me" He held at his hand toward me. 

I pressed my palm to my forehead soothingly. I could see the hurt cease his features.

I peered up to witness a smirk lift the corner of his mouth. "You want him don't you?" Oliver wondered curiously with a pursed mouth. 

The sight was nerve wracking. 

"You think he's beautiful don't you?" Oliver wondered taking a careful step toward me. I stared at the place where his foot once stood. I stared until his boots reached mine. "Well he is not beautiful on the inside" 

I gasped to feel his fingertips brush along my forearm. "Can't deny the spark" Oliver whispered. "You feel it don't you?" He flickered his eyes to meet mine. I was choking at the intensity of his gaze. He wore a smirk on his lips. "I now see what he sees in you" The grin intensifies. 

"Oliver.." I try to clear my thoughts as he leans toward me. 

"I am glad we met, Miss Smoak" 

The man who pulls away is no longer Oliver. His midnight black hair is cropped wild on his scalp. His blue eyes are darker. His nose is more angular. His teeth are unbearably white. He wears a all black suite. And he is smiling at me. 

He is just as handsome as Oliver. 

He moves his hand in a motion almost a twist to his fingers. I can feel a weight being lifted- 

I jolt forward almost colliding in to a solid chest. A gasp feeling the force of his hands holding me. I was planted against the marble as Oliver is hovering above me. I glance around feeling my chest exhale and inhale quickly. "Oliver-?" I choke.  
His fingers reassuringly squeeze my forearm. He is holding me - sitting me up carefully. 

I lurch forward colliding my face into his chest. I can feel him tense under me. His arms slowly pull me closer to him. His hand rest on my pony tail. I can feel the tears trial down my cheeks. I have soaked his clothing. "Is this really you?" I whisper into him. 

"Yes" Oliver answered calmly. I cried more feeling the relief flood my bones. Oliver sighed heavily before gathering me closely to his chest. 

"It wasn't you. I knew it wasn't you" I cried tugging on him. John and Sara approach us in a rush.

"Felicity, are you okay? You hit your head" Sara lowered herself toward me.  
"I saw this -" I furrow my brow in attempt to remember "This man. He wore a suite and had black hair. He told me he was glad he met me" I sigh heavily. 

Oliver hands seem to freeze as he held me.  
John frowned deeply beside Sara. 

"He was you-" I craned my neck peering at Oliver. I narrowed my eyes searching his "And he said things. But it wasn't you" I shook my head helplessly. 

Oliver hand twitched above my face. His face softening at the sight of my wide eyes. "It's okay" He whispered. I nodded inching toward him. 

"We need to move" John said. Oliver clenched his jaw angrily but he nodded his head. "One demon already showed" 

Gloria and Terence emerged from the doorway. They quickly walked toward the aisle. "Is she okay?" Gloria called. 

"A demon" John answered her. "There is more-" John began but he lowered his voice. I scowled in Oliver's arms. I leaned toward them peering closely.  
Oliver hand landed on my arm gently. I peered up and met his gaze. I pressed my lips together to hide from being caught. I allowed my gaze to narrow. 

Terence stood beside Gloria holding a duffle bag. His gaze to Oliver. I finally realized the position I was in. I was practically being cradled in his arms.  
Terence gaze landed on me for a moment. And he simply stared. No expression on his face. 

The priest mouth was twitching in a unnatural manner. As if he had no control over himself. As if someone was pressing his lips together and moving them all around. 

I tugged gently on Oliver as I peered more closely-  
Oliver shifted against the marble and I was raised to a stance in a matter of seconds. He pushed at me until I was pressed against the marble counter. Oliver was shielding me. 

"John-" Oliver yelled. 

It happened rather quickly. If I would have blinked or coughed I would have missed it. Terence lurched toward Gloria.  
I felt my inside turn to mush. I felt myself lurch toward her myself. Not _Gloria_

The candles flames all around the church ceased. The darkness stilled all breathing in the church. The chandelier swung aggressively above. 

A faint sound. Almost buzzing.  
Oliver turned toward me and pressed his hands to my ears. He peered directly at me. I stared into depth of blue. 

The angelic stain glass windows burst as a descending being landed in the church. His stance crouched until he stood. His tall broad frame shielding -  
He was shielding Gloria.  
His clench fist colliding into the priest.  
The priest flew ungracefully toward the benches. The man standing at least six feet tall stood _straighter_. He lowered his head and his hand reached behind his back and- 

A long blade was produced in his grasp. I recognized the blade immediately. It was the weapon to kill demons.  
I had a perfect view of it from Oliver's broad body. Steadily, I grasped the fabric of his shoulder and pressed forward to get a better look at the scene. 

The priest- Terence I decided with a heavy heart seethed at the man. His action malicious as he lurched forward once more.  
The man hands moved at a steady speed. He position the blade and leaned toward the priest, the blade collided into Terence effortlessly. Terence choked and dark liquid oozed from its mouth- 

Oliver hands landed on my waist and pulled down on me gently. I hunched down from my heels completely wide eyed- I had just watched. 

What? Exactly, I furrow my brow peering questionably to Oliver. I grip his sleeve to his jacket and shook him.  
Oliver takes my elbow and directs me closer to him. I am thankful for that, I need something to hold on to. I grip his forearms tightly. I notice he is wrapping his hand around my waist. He is supporting my entire weight at his side. 

I close my eyes and press my head against his shoulder. "What is happening?" I croak weakly. "And who is that?" I point to the man standing in front of Gloria. 

The man suddenly bows his head. 

Gloria straightens from her crouch. Clear annoyance flashes through her features. "That-" She gestures "Is my arc angel" Gloria informs. "His name is Michael" 

I gawk at the arc angel. 

Gloria finally gazes at the arc angel. She takes notice of him standing protectively near her. "Where have you been?" She demands gesturing wildly around. 

I finally understand Gloria's annoyed expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! A update. 
> 
> Can we guess who is portraying the man in Felicity's dream?! Wink wink. Our favorite devilish dark hair and blue eyed monster. 
> 
> I split this chapter into two for- dramatic effect. Did it work?  
> I am excited for the upcoming chapters. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and leave your thoughts! ♥️


	10. "You can easily destroy me"

Michael takes a confident step forward. The glass breaking under his boots, his hands are clasped behind his back. The blade had disappeared from his grasp once the demon had succumbed to a ugly death. "I wish you were not so-" His voice it what I had expected- loud and confident. " _careless_ " Michael finishes settles his stern gaze on the profit. 

Gloria gaze does not weaver under his. She merely raises a shoulder and peers away from the angel. She looks tired in this moment. 

"And you" 

I snap my gaze and realize Michael is directing his sentence to Oliver- I freeze completely panicked as the arc angel himself peers to me. 

Michael is striding toward Oliver with purpose- 

Oliver collides into the angel pressing his palms against Michaels chest. The act alone sent vibration through the church. More windows broke from the impact. I lowered myself shielding from the whirl of shattered glass. 

Michael stumbled backwards. He regains his posture and his expression is pure shock clouding with anger. "How dare you" Michael sneers. 

"You will not touch her" Oliver growls pacing back and forth. 

"You dare put your hands on me-" Michael glowered. His face hardening dangerously. It was intimidating to witness the glare settled on the angels face. He took several steps forward.   
Oliver collided into Michael and the pair push at another.   
The floorboards broke violently as Oliver pushed Michael backwards. The wood sprawling all around. Michael lets out a scream through his gritted teeth. 

Gloria and Sara approach me with their gazes to the scene. I pull at Sara's hand and twine our fingers together. 

Oliver fist collides into Michael temple- the act causing Michael to swift sideways- Michael flew into the wall. The wall broke against the impact. Michael's entire body was now inside the wall. The angel shifted to a stance. The plaster crumbled around him. I swallowed darting my gaze to Oliver - 

Oliver appeared to grip Michaels shoulders. Oliver heaved Michael and threw him toward the opposite wall. Oliver watches as Michael soars into another wall. He begin to approach the angel once more. 

I am twitching at the sight. I couldn't summon a breath to my lungs. My eyes were glue to the angels fighting. I felt my grip loosen from Sara's grasp and I acknowledge my foot taking a small step toward the scene- 

"Stop" 

It was my voice. It was clear and audible. I was surprised I could muster a single word to speak. "Oliver" I began to approach him hastily. "You have to stop-" My sentence trailed off as John Diggle appeared before me. He gently blocked my path to Oliver. 

"John, please. I have to stop this" I said to the angel. "At least help" I tried to ease the pleading in my tone. John peers down to me and I can see the conflict in his brown eyes. His expression turns hesitant. 

Then his hands are pushing me away from the scene. 

_Wait, wait, just hold on a minute_ I inwardly scramble. I am afraid of John and his disappearing angel act- I turn my gaze to Oliver, who continues to stalk toward the angel.   
I pull away from Diggle's outstretched hands. I peer sternly at him. "No" I say mustering up conviction. I raise my chin up at him.

John continues to approach me. 

"No-" I scream "Please. Oliver. Wait. No-" I scramble toward Oliver and John halts me by grabbing me at the waist. 

Michael snaps his attention to me. His eyes focusing on my outstretched hand toward Oliver- 

Oliver back is pressing against me in a matter of seconds. I am knocked with confusion before I am once again gripping his hands. They are stretched behind his back. Oliver begins to walk slowly away - he is using his entire body to shield me. I carefully walk as Oliver guides us both. 

Michael face smooths from all expression. 

"Enough" He demands calmly. 

Gloria sighs heavily. Her entire huff sounding the church. 

"Felicity Smoak" Michael said directly to me as his gaze found mine as I stood behind Oliver. I could feel my limbs freeze. I felt the lodge in my throat grow thicker as he continued to stare. 

Oliver crouch turned defensively. But most importantly- lethal. 

Oliver raised a hand and tilted his hand. 

"I will end you" Oliver said. 

Michael averting his gaze to Oliver. He met Oliver's gaze and flickered his gaze to me-   
Oliver suddenly breaks as Michael appears.   
Michael pushes Oliver to the side. Oliver is removed away from me forcefully. 

John Diggle appears behind Michael. John fist collides into Michaels side. The angel twirls around with time stopping speed and clenches his hand around Johns throat. Michael pushes and John lands several feet away. The act alone seemed so effortless to the angel. 

Michael gaze returns to me. 

He approaches me slowly. 

Sara pushes forward in a sudden act. Michael stares at her until her body thuds against the marble. I whip my head in time to realize he is standing right before me.   
I am frozen. 

Michael stares down at me. His eyes scanning my face for several moments. I cant seem to comprehend the expression on his face. He arm is stretched out and he is pushing against -something. I can't tell. I can't allow my gaze to avert from his face. 

"It is true" Michael voice turns to a whisper. I stare at his lips witnessing his mouth purse to form a sentence. 

Michael expression turns painful. His face contracting to a wince. His arm drops to his side and-   
He is _blasted_ away. Completely knocked away from me, I follow his soaring body until it meets the ground. 

I turn slowly to Oliver, who is rushing toward me. His whole face frantic with worry. I reach for him and I am embraced with his chest-   
Oliver takes me away from the church.   
Away from Sara, Gloria and John. 

Oliver takes several steps away from me. His gaze everywhere- all over my entire body. He seems to be checking for injuries. His expression isn't very controlled- its wild. And then he approaches me and takes me by the forearms. Oliver turns me around gazing me over once more. I can feel my feet leave the pavement as I am pulled into his chest- 

We return to the church. 

Oliver hands are trembling. His chest contracting viciously. He seemed to be seething. "Felicity-" He chokes and he raises a hand toward me.   
He wants me to keep away from him but he is hesitating. 

I am pulling at my arms helplessly. "Oliver-" I swallow the sob breaking my chest. I close my eyes banishing the wanting tears.   
Suddenly, I am wrapped in his arms. 

"Oh, my Felicity" Oliver says into my temple. I can feel his lips brush against my skin. I feel the warmth and shudder from the touch. "Are you hurt?" 

"No- no" I shake my head. I can feel his calloused hands land on my cheeks. He is lifting my gaze to meet his. His expression is plain relief until his gaze averts -   
I follow his gaze until I am pushing away from him. I am choking at the sight of Sara Lance unconscious on the floor. I drop to my knees and hover above Sara. I hesitantly twitch my hand toward her face. 

"Is she breathing?" I whisper.   
I check for myself.

I press my ear to Sara's chest. I can hear her heartbeat thrumming strongly. I pull away breathing a sigh of relief. "Sara?" I whisper swallowing. No response, as she is knocked cold on the floor.

A hand lands gently on my shoulder. Oliver stands above me peering down. I peer up meeting his gaze. "Gloria has left in pursuit of a priest" 

"And the other guy-?" I wonder peering questionably around. 

"He has left" Oliver informs murmuring. 

"Why isn't she waking?" I ask Oliver peering down at Sara. I frown at her unconscious form.

"Felicity" Oliver murmurs and he is reaching toward me. His finger twitching to twine with mine. I allow his fingers to curl around mine. I sigh feeling the warmth in his embrace. "May I speak with you?" Oliver wonders softly. 

I nod my head weakly. "Yeah" I swallow the lump that seems to live in my throat. Oliver gently pulls me to a stance. I am aware of our close proximity. 

"Sara Lance can no longer be here" Oliver spoke confidently. I furrowed my brows as I attempted to understand his meaning. Oliver met my gaze and set his jaw stubbornly.

"And what does what mean? Drop her off at the next exit?" I wondered as the sarcasm leaked through my tone. I winced as Oliver peered at me dryly. 

"It is no longer safe. Sara Lance must return home" Oliver met my gaze. And his eyes narrow into slits- his expression turned pained. "I can not protect you both at the same time. It is dangerous" Oliver grimaced. 

"It is dangerous" I agreed in a small tone. I was suddenly stricken with the idea of putting my best friends life in jeopardy. I snapped my gaze to the man responsible- his expression was somber.   
As if he knew exactly where my thoughts turned. 

"I will return Sara Lance to her home" His promise was helpful but I reached for him. Oliver allows me to grip his forearm. 

"And then? She won't remember" And it wasn't a guess leaving my lips. "What will happen to her?" 

"She will have no memory of her time with us" Oliver answered darkly. His mood darkening with his tone. 

"I don't know" I shook my head helplessly. "They all know-" I lean toward him. "They all know her" I peer up into hard somber blue eyes. 

"It will be okay" He promises me. "Your friend will be safe" He vows. His words - his gaze it's hard not to believe his words.' I faintly nod my head.   
Oliver hands curl around my fingers. He gently squeezes them. "Stay right here" Oliver peers down to into my eyes. I can see the sharp expression controlling his face. He patiently waits for my reply. I nod my head weakly. 

Oliver pulls away from me- he lowers himself toward Sara. 

"Wait" I break as I reach toward them. "I want to say goodbye" I stare at her closed eyelids with a frown. 

"She can not wake. She is bound to a unconscious state for the time being-" Oliver informs calmly until he sees my reaction. He reaches toward me. His expression softening tremendously. "Sara Lance will wake" He tells me. 

I allow a shallow breath to escape. I gather more breaths in order to calm myself. 

"She won't remember" I whisper staring at her. 

"Sara will not remember" Oliver clarified. "It is the safest way" He said softly. I met his gaze with a start. I felt my chest contract from his words. I felt weak from his soft tone. I caught my lip with my teeth and nodded my head. I inwardly choked on unshed tears.   
My heart was ripping and bending at the seems. 

I could not form any words. I could only stare as Oliver scooped Sara in his arms. He carefully idled Sara against his chest. He peered quickly to me- he seems uncomfortable in holding her to his chest. 

_Was this the right thing to do?-_ Oliver gave me no time to ponder the thought. He vanished from my sight cradling Sara. 

I blinked. I stared wide eyed at the empty place. I felt my lip tremble. A new and fresh sob broke my chest. I felt my knees contract and I fell against the marble. 

_I was protecting her? Wasn't I?_

_I will save Laurel and protect Sara at the same time_ I inwardly convinced myself. But the tears blurred my vision. I lifted my glasses to run the tears away from my eyelids. 

Thudding of footsteps-   
I sucked in a breath as I returned my glasses to my face. I was met with Oliver. He returned just as quickly as he vanished. He was staring down at me. A frown lingering on his lips. I sniffed controlling my expression calmly. 

"Sara Lance is home" 

I nodded my head at Oliver. "Thank you" I murmured peering at the marble. It took a moment but Oliver slowly approached me. He lowered himself against the marble. His hand propping himself up. His head lowered to gaze at me. 

"You're welcome" He responded softly. 

I sniffed before meeting his gaze- 

"I dread to witness you cry" And his fingers are drifting toward my face. His fingers brush along my cheek. His fingers trailing toward the wetness of my tears. He brushes the escaping tears away. His hand pulls away and he peers down to examine his fingers.   
He pinches his fingers together and rubs away my tears.

The tears have dried from my eye sockets. I stare dumbly at him.

"No more tears" He amens quietly. He rubs his fingers together. I stare down at his hands and I find his gaze as once I peer up. "Are you alright?" 

I sigh from his question. I can feel the promise of a migraine forming in the back of my skull. I close my eyes tempting to soothe my raging thoughts. I return my stare to Oliver, and he is patiently waiting. "I'm okay" I cringe as my voice cracks. 

"Let's get you away from here" Oliver lips pull down at the corners. I am heaved to a stance by him. "You are exhausted" Is he telling me? Or asking me? I can't tell. 

"Are Diggle and Gloria safe too?" I wonder to him. 

Oliver scoffs in spite of himself as if I humored him. "Felicity, they are both fine" He assured gently. I stare sharply at him until his mouth twitches. "You are worried for the women who's arc angel attempted to kill you?" He wondered as if it appalled him. 

"Is Gloria okay?" I pressed. 

Oliver mumbled a sentence I had no knowledge of knowing. It was in a foreign language. I began to frown thinking of him keeping something from me-   
But Oliver takes a step toward me. I incline my head to peer up at him. 

"You are the purest creature I have ever encountered" Oliver marveled down at me. 

I would be lying if I said his words didn't send a heat to my spine. I felt my cheeks react in a blush. Oliver stared openly - his gaze casting over my face. 

"Maybe you are my destiny" Oliver spoke in a murmur. "Or maybe you are my demise" 

I frowned from his words. His mouth twitched in a faintest of smiles. "No, you are not a _bad_ thing" Oliver grimaced. "I apologize " He added. "Maybe.." Oliver leaned closer "You are my purpose all along" Oliver tilted his head. "I have just been _waiting_ " He purses his lips in thought. He was actually pondering this. 

I stared impassively at the angel of death. 

"Maybe" He amend softly peering at me. "Have I frightened you?" He whispered to me. 

I whipped my head from side to side quickly. "No" I croaked weakly. I witnessed the pull of his lips. "I just-" I shake my head once more clearing away all of my babbling thoughts. "Nothing" I finish lamely. 

"You are my own personal walking angel" Oliver informed. I met his gaze timidly. I am frozen under his pained expression it turns his mouth to a pained smile. "And you are also my own walking demon" He said with a bark of laughter. "You can easily destroy me" He laughed peering at me. "You" He marveled at me. "Just a girl from a unknown town. You-" He broke mid sentence. "Fe-li-city" He sounded my name slowly, it was as if it was sacred leaving his lips. 

I am numb from his gaze. 

"This is my torture. This is what I get" Oliver rolls his hand to a fist. 

I open my mouth and begin - I close mouth hastily and try once more. "I don't want to destroy you" I try to hide the hurt in my tone. 

Oliver breathes slowly through his nose. "Don't you?" He wondered. 

"No" I answer. I can feel the tears invade my eyes. "I would never, Oliver-" I shake my head. Tears escapes my lids for a second time- 

Oliver lurched forward and his hand reaches for my face. His fingers brushing away any tears forming. "I know, my precious girl" He whispers. 

I lower my head and snake my arms around his waist. I cry into Oliver. I am pressing against his chest. His hand is planted firmly on my lower back as his other hand caresses my hair. He holds me to his chest. "Oh, Felicity, I can not turn back" He whispers. "I am so sorry". 

I don't want him to apologize. I don't need a apology. "Oliver, its okay" I said. I take shallow breathes as the tears have stopped. Oliver shifts slightly and I can tell we are no longer in the church. 

I find this as a blessing. I want to get far away from the church. 

I feel my heels land on smooth carpet, we are standing in a suite. "You need rest" and Oliver is dropping his hands. He takes a purpose step away from me. His gaze darting to my face- he seems to be in better control. 

I will for the tears to stop. I feel my chest contract calmness as I peer around the suite. It looked to fancy to be stayed in. I snap my gaze to Oliver, who is removing pillows and blankets.   
I stare until I slowly approach him. I play with my fingers nervously. 

"Oliver?" I wonder softly. 

Oliver snaps his gaze me as he lowers a pillow to the bed. He narrows his eyes in thought. "You need sleep" 

"You want me to sleep" I state numbly.   
"You look very tired" Oliver peers away to pull at a blanket. "Are you hungry? Would you like to eat before you sleep?" He wonders. 

I narrow my eyes. I approach him taking a pillow from him. "I want to talk about what happened" I scoff annoyed at him. He just thought I was simply going to go to bed- I wasn't a obedient little pet. I settled on that for a moment- it left a bitter taste to my mouth. 

"We have all the time to talk, Felicity" He patiently said. 

I frowned at him. "You can't choose whenever you feel like opening up-" I snap. And I regret it the moment I speak the words. I peer away from him drastically avoiding his surprised gaze. 

A hint of amusement escape him. "Did you just yell at me?" He wondered incredulously, I suddenly wonder if any presence has ever snapped at him. The thought nerves me for a moment. 

"Yes. Well, no" I laugh raising a shoulder sheepishly. "Maybe. Just a little" I quickly peer at him expressing my grimace. "Oliver, you can't just demand things to happen" 

His eyes soften as I gaze up at him. "I was not demanding" He softly distressed. "Would you like to sleep?" He asks suddenly. 

I falter. I frown up at him. "You know that not fair" I hiss "You somehow know when I am tired" I resist the urge to whine. Oliver eyes me for a precious moment, it leaves me all red in the face. 

"But you would like to talk first?" He raises a knowing brow at me. I nod my head at him. I happily peer to him. 

"Yes" I nod. "Then sleep" I promise. 

Oliver lips twitched, and he seems as if he is resisting the urge to smile. "Okay, Felicity" He nods in return. 

I lower myself to the bed. I sigh feeling the soft mattress against my body. I close my eyes in spite of myself feeling the urge to just sleep take over. I stubbornly open my eyes and see Oliver pressed against the end of the bed.   
I maneuver out of my shoes and settle comfortably in bed. I sit up against the pillows and raise my lips to Oliver. 

"Why was the arc angel-" I begin but trial off attempting to search for the right words. "Such a ass" 

Oliver caught his breath. His lips twisting in a small smile. "He is a solider of god" Oliver hesitates. "His job is to protect the profit" Oliver informed. 

"But he didn't act like a angel" I frowned. 

"Michael is a hard angel to comprehend" Oliver let on. 

I nodded taking in his words. I didn't try to understand- not just yet. My eyes narrowed in thought. "And Michael just shows up and kills whoever is responsible?" I ask. 

Oliver grimaces but nods. "Not quite. Michael did not intend to harm you" Oliver murmured. 

"You're kind of like my own arc angel too. Wait- what?" I shake my head clearing my musing thoughts. "He didn't want to kill me" 

"No, he wanted to approach you. Meet you" Oliver shifted against the bed. 

I frowned deeply. "What would have happened?" I wondered. 

"I do not know" Oliver stressed for a moment. I met his gaze and bit my lip. "You fascinated him" Oliver rubbed his fingers together. 

I widen my gaze in confusion. I was not a science experiment. I wasn't a prized possession. 

"I will never let anyone harm you in any way" Oliver ceased any thought that had formed. I felt my heart contract weakly from his statement. I knew he was telling the truth- he has been this entire time. He will protect me. "I will never allow any one to approach you"   
It rattles me to my core. I press further into the pillows. I stifle the urge to yawn. Oliver watches from the end of the bed. His lips twitching. 

"I'm not falling asleep" I tell him dryly. 

"Sure" He nods. 

I roll my eyes from where I lay. I prop my head in order to get a better look at him. Oliver pushes himself from the edge and slowly approaches the bed. He stares down at me before planting himself beside me. "Do you mind?" He wonders. 

"I don't" I whisper. 

Oliver lays beside me. His gaze searching over mine. 

I stare until his blue eyes meet mine. 

"Where does everyone think Sara was?" I burst suddenly, it has been a question lingering. 

"Uh-" Oliver turns toward me. His cheek raising slightly. "Apparently she ran away with some girl" 

It takes me a moment to actually laugh.  
I throw my head back as the fit of giggles erupts me. I wheeze as Oliver peers on smiling. "That is so believable, you don't understand" I giggle. 

Oliver lips curve. "I know" His tone smug. 

I laugh breathless meeting his gaze. His eyes light from the amusement. I sigh slowly shifting under the blankets. Oliver stays above the blankets but his head is lowered taking me in. 

"A demon knocked me out?" I wondered frowning. I watched as his expression change dramatically. His hand rolled to a fist. All amusement vanishes from his features. 

"Yes" He answered breathless. As if he was winded. 

"What happened?" I wondered. 

"I killed him" Oliver answered without hesitation. "He hurt you" His hand absently reached toward my head. He peers down at his hands before pulling them away. "I don't know what I would have done if you were hurt" He breathed. 

I grabbed at his hand without thought. I met his gaze carefully. I ignored what his gaze does to me. I mustered up assurance as I gazed at him. "I am fine" I reminded him gently. 

"And the man that spoke to you-" 

"No. I don't want talk about that" I suddenly pulled away frantically. I shook my head. "No" I said. 

It was to real. He felt to real. He wore Oliver's face. He was evil. I could tell he was evil from his smile. The man was only missing his horns- 

I stared up at Oliver dazed.   
Complete horror wiped my features as I realized who spoke to me while I was unconscious. I scrambled in bed- 

Oliver reaches for me gently. He pulled me wordlessly into his arms. I clenched to every muscle. I willed for him to never let me go- 

"Shh" He held me tighter against his chest. 

I closed my eyes leaning into him. I refused waste anymore tears. I wouldn't give the satisfaction of crying over- 

"He said something" I pulled away clinging to Oliver. "He said 'Im happy I met you'" I feel the horror flash in Oliver's eyes. A low growl escapes Oliver's mouth. He presses me further into his chest. 

"It is okay" He told me; assured me repeatedly. I wrapped my hands around his torso and literally clung to him. 

"He wore your face" I whispered into his neck. My breath shook as his hands tense. 

Oliver face turned so that his lips were at my ear. "But it was not me, Felicity" He breathed sending shock waves down my spine.'"I would never-" He empathized "ever hurt you" He vows softly. 

"I know" I sob into him.  
"He can not harm you" His lips brush along my ear. His voice velvet against my eardrums. "Try to close your eyes" I could have sworn I felt his lips press against my ear lobe.   
His words were conviction enough. There was no denying the safety I felt in his close proximity. 

I am mush against his solid chest. "Don't let go" I curl my fingers around his jacket securing him in place. I close my eyes resting my head on his chest. 

"I will not"

I can hear the smile in his voice. 

He holds me so close to his chest. I would have thought this to be a dream. I caress my fingers against his chest. "Thank you Oliver for saving me again" I feel my eyes droop heavier as I speak the sentence. 

He says something in return. I can't hear him. I sigh rubbing my face into his broad body. 

The muscle in his chest seem to tense under my cheek. Then he relaxes under a moment of hesitation. 

I feel fingers brush gently in my ponytail. The motion causing me to fall deeper in the land of sleep. I sigh contently as the fingers never loosen from my hair. 

I dream as Oliver holds me the entire night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Thank you for reading. 
> 
> I am too excited for the upcoming chapters ❤️ 
> 
> Leave your thoughts


End file.
